Entangled
by CMW2
Summary: SEQUEL TO SOLACE: Through the Hiatus and BEYOND! In this story,our beloved partners continue their relationship and deepen it whilst saving the Day in sunny Albuquerque;Rating for language and spicy lemons later;8th in my 2011 SSS Project;NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: What it do, y'all. What _time_ is it? A) It's_ Adventure _Time and 2) and most importantly, it's **_**Solace**_** Sequel Time! The Muses are at their best (meaning that **_**I'm**_** at my worst) and I joyfully discovered IPS Season 3 episodes in my OnDemand yesterday. **

**I'm gonna to push the much hyped Marshall Goes Apeshit fic to May (after the show finally starts up again…OMG, I can hardly wait!) and dedicate it to my recruited Beta because due to a very unfortunate turn of events, she was unable to help me. The fact that she volunteered still counts and once she rejoins us on FFN, she'll have her pick of lusty oneshot.**

**This is gonna pick up 2 months after the end of **_**Solace **_**(which I strongly recommend you read first in order to avoid some confusion) and this will be my typical M&M fare, chock full of sex, banter, and action.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**~*Excerpt from Ch. 22 of _Solace_ *~**

He led her out of the room and waited until they got into the elevator before saying it.

"You want a baby."

Mary grimaced slightly but replied, "Why not? If I have to have my body invaded for 9 months and push out a bowling ball with limbs, I'd rather it be with you. You'd balance out the Shannon DNA with useless trivia and geniusness."

Marshall smiled.

"All right. We'll nix the birth control."

"I…kinda already did. And…I may have put some inflated condoms in Stan's car. Nobody actually saw me do it but…"

Oh, man. If their kids were even half as crazy as she was, he'd be grey and addicted to Alka Seltzer by 50.

But, damn if it wouldn't be a hell of a lot of fun…

* * *

"Mare?" Marshall Mann panted.

"Unhn?"

"Are you okay?"

The loud, contented purr that his wife let out made him grin wolfishly as he kissed the nape of her neck. Mary Shannon-Mann had always been like a barely tamed panther and seeing her so relaxed was great.

Knowing she was in her blissful state because of his touch was excellent. She turned onto her side and brushed a curtain of blonde hair out of her eyes. She leaned into his touch and he tucked the flat sheet around her, giving her a makeshift nightgown against the cool air.

"You think we did it?" she rasped after a few minutes, resting her hand on her lower belly.

They had been actively trying for a baby for the last few weeks and while they weren't possessed, they were both eager for it to happen, especially Mary. It was a sign of growth. Not five years ago, the thought of being married and pregnant would've made her break out in hives…

"It'll happen when it happens, Mare. Patience is a virtue…"

"…that I never bothered cultivating! I want a mini Doofus kicking me in the bladder and making me into a crazed whale with a gun now!"

Marshall laughed and squeezed her hand, pressing a light kiss to the bruised knuckles. Their latest witness had tried to make a break for it and Mary ended up cold cocking the man into submission. He had fallen into his file cabinet so not only did Ralph have a shiner, he had a bump on the head that belonged in a Looney Tunes short. It was highly amusing to say the least and the resulting pink flush to her cheeks caused him to haul her into a supply closet to "get white-out".

"It's probably gonna be a girl. She'll be a little hellraiser like her Mom…", he mused.

"You'll be in the grave before 60 if that happens." she chuckled.

"It'll be worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okey-dokey, now that I've got an audience, we can hit the ground running. The M&M baby (and smexing) will certainly be a big part of this story but I want to reintroduce and put in more characters before get into the thick of that. Plus, I mentioned a stubborn witness. I love it when our heroes deal with dumbasses so...yeah. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I don't understand why I can't stay in contact with my mother! She'll worry for me if I don't…"

_**Idiot! **_Government pawn in a chess game _**idiot! **_Damn it, and she had been so good with the not ranting thing…

"She is in _**Brooklyn!**_ Brooklyn where there's a bunch of Michael Corleone wannabes trying to kill you! Don't you remember? That's why I'm stuck looking at your ass in the first place! See, you turned in their big stash of blow to the authorities! You got them in trouble with the teacher and the principal like a little snitch! They don't like you anymore! They don't want you to play kickball with them anymore so that means that they want to take a gun and plug you like a Christmas turkey! Hell,_** I **_want to take a gun and plug you like a Christmas turkey! In fact, I should've hit you harder yesterday so you'd be in a coma so I wouldn't have to hear you bitch about not being able to indulge your Oedipus fantasies, you sick sorry sack of…!"

"Mary? Can I talk to you for a second outside?" Marshall cut in sweetly with a come hither finger.

Mary let all of her breath leave her in a hiss and she followed Marshall outside, slamming the door behind her.

"Yes, husband?" she asked flatly.

"Wife, I think you need to wait in the car."

"Why?" she demanded as he led her to the passenger's side door and opened it.

"Because A) Ralph's about to piss his pants…again and 4) I don't want to clean his blood off of the floor and your knuckles… again. Mare, yelling at him isn't gonna make him any less of an idiot, it'll just make your throat sore…and that's _**my**_ job." he pointed with a lusty smile.

She rolled her eyes fondly and grumbled, "True. Okay, I'm in the car. Holler if you need any help hogtying…er, comforting him."

"Get in the truck, crazy!" he laughed while giving her a playful shove.

She climbed in and he shut the door carefully (he always did because he didn't want to slam her fingers) before heading back inside. Mary couldn't help but appreciate the way the denim of his jeans accentuated his assets (emphasis on the first syllable) and she could hardly wait to get her hands on him again. While the whole baby making thing was taking a little longer than she preferred, she enjoyed the increased intimacy between her and her cowboy. The intimacy wasn't just of the naked kind, either.

Unlike her first clusterfuck of a marriage, being married to Marshall was just a more personal part of their partner and best friendship. He understood her nonverbal cues now more than ever and she wasn't too shabby on reading him either. They worked even better together and now that he didn't have to hide (and she didn't feel as if she had to ignore) his true feelings for her, the banter was better than ever. Not to mention all their new inside jokes. It was fun to watch Stan and Medusa be baffled by their laughing fits…

The driver's side door slammed and she cracked up at the thunderous look of disgust on his face as he clutched the steering wheel with white knuckles.

_**"What?"**_

"Your face looks like the time you ran over a skunk in Delaware!" she chortled.

His face softened and a hint of a smile curved his lips as he drove them towards the Sunshine Building.

"_**You **_ran over the skunk, woman."

"_**You're **_the one that insisted on giving it a proper burial."

"It didn't deserve to be the stunt double for Speedbump the Roadkill Possum. Ralph, however…"

"My ultimate solution as to dealing with him still stands."

"Mary, he is a witness. We can't quarter him with horses. At least not until he testifies."

"And then after?"

"Fuck horses. We'll use SUVs.", he declared cheerfully.

She buried her face in her hands and howled.

It was times like this that the wisdom of marrying her best friend was apparent and she gave herself a mental pat on the back for catching him first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: May 1****st****, y'all. **_**May freakin' 1**__**st**__**! **_**I can't wait and I'm watching the eps of my OnDemand to keep me sane. I'm gonna try to update this bad boy twice a week (I'm getting more days off now that the school year's winding down) so I think I can pull it off. Not to mention, that I graduate in less than 2 months! After applying to my local community college and opening a bank account for my grad party money, I'm gonna be a writing fool. After all, I can't think of a better way to celebrate my liberation from legally required school.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"She looks good with her, doesn't she?" Peter Alpert asked between chopping vegetables.

Marshall nodded quietly and watched as a fussing Sammi was gently rocked by her aunt on the couch. Their niece was now 4 months old and had a fast growing mop of cornsilk curls. She had on a light pink onesie and little pajama pants with sheriff stars all over them (a gift from Mary). Her bare feet kicked in her rage and she was determined not to take her pacifier. When Mary finally got it into her mouth, she spat it out like a cannon, sending the pink plastic into the wall with a wet slap.

Mary looked down at her with surprise and Sammi grabbed her pinky firmly, sucking it defiantly. She cracked up and then shrugged before pressing a kiss to her brow.

"_Okay, Sam. Binkies are dark instruments of the devil to you. Got it… Jeez, can Spongebob get any gayer? I'm surprised the FCC hasn't censored that…or __**that**__…"_

"I'm proud of her.", Marshall said softly. "She's really opened up in the last couple of years and…sometimes I think I'm dreaming. I mean, the one woman that I thought I would never be able to be with is my wife and is hell bent on having my children. It's…"

"…amazing. I feel the same way about Brandi."

"Where _**is**_ Brandi, anyway?"

"I forced her to go out and do something non- Mom related. She's been inside ever since Ladybug came and while she's a terrific mom…"

"…you don't want her to burn out from exhaustion or forget who she is."

Sammi cooed and yawned, drawing both men's attention back to the pair.

"_You sleepy, Sammi?"_

She snuffled in response and rested her head on her right breast happily, more than halfway to Dreamland.

Mary chuckled and said, _"Yeah, your Uncle Doofus likes that one too. I'm more partial to the left one but whatever. Come on, Sprout. Nap time."_

Marshall's gaze was riveted to her as she carried the baby past them carefully. She was a natural with babies and children. Even at her harshest with witnesses, she was always gentle with kids. Sure, she could give them a lot of tough love but at the end of the day, they knew that she cared about them. There was a drawer in her desk full of hand drawn cards and Popsicle stick picture frames that confirmed it…

"The eagle has landed and is snoring like a trucker. She's definitely Squish's kid. What? Why are you looking at me like that, Cowboy?" she asked while swiping a piece of celery.

Instead of replying with words, Marshall hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. Mary relaxed against him immediately and squeezed his wrist.

"You're gonna be a great mom, Mare." he said confidently.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So…I logged on this morning and while browsing through the Bing homepage for my latest desktop background (their pictures are EPIC), I see that Mary McCormack's a trending item. I, being a curious and loyal fan of hers, click on it and I see that she's pregnant again. I'm like, "Hell, yeah!" because I love babies and I love it when couples (celebrity or not) have more than one child very little drama involved...**

_**~ SEASON 4 SPOILER ALERT (Scroll Down to Skip) ~**_

**Yet…I saw a related article and it made my M&M heart bleed and rage. They're writing the little one into the show and unfortunately for us, it's a well known **_**IPS**_** fact (and source of frustration) that she ain't been screwing her Cowboy. So, now we got a few Season 4 Baby Daddy Dramarama options and none of them really appeal to me in any way shape or form. Hopefully, it's not Faber's… **_**please **_**Powers That Be? It's bad enough that you made her screw him… I mean, **_**come on**_**, the FBI D-Bag as a **_**father?**_** It would Mary and Brandi's POS Dad all over again! I'll take Raph, the hot little cabana boy, or best case scenario: Mary and Marshall**_** finally**_** got (or get) it on (before or after she ended up in Mexico) and it would be theirs over the fucking weasel…hmm… my muses **_**like**_** that idea. They like it a lot…**

~_**END OF SPOILER~**_

**But I digress. Here's more story and M&M hot married awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Mary felt the mattress shift as he finally joined her in bed (Ralph had lodged a complaint against her and Marshall had to spend most of the evening soothing him and Stan) and she smiled as she felt nothing but skin on her.

There were only three guidelines to Operation: Baby. 1) **At the first sign that one of them started getting 90s sitcom obsessed with conception, then the other had full rights to shoot them.** Not to kill, of course. 2) **Until they accomplished their objective, the only place that Marshall could come was deep inside of her.** That rule was a little difficult because she missed putting her mouth on him but she would be sure to make up for it later. Marriage is all about equality, after all…

The third and final guideline was simple: **Clothes get in the way.** If they didn't have to wear them (like at work), then they stayed off and in the event they did have to wear them, easy access was key, hence him going commando 90% of the time and her investing in some long solid jean skirts. The feel of his hands sliding underneath was worth all the ribbing she got from friends and family…

"So, I convinced Ralph to stay in the Program..." he informed her between slow kisses on her shoulder.

"Shit. I mean _**good**_. That's...that's great, Cowboy."

His laughter rumbled in his chest and he turned her onto her back to trail his kisses downward, his teeth not too far behind.

"No, it's not but like I said earlier, we'll tie the ropes when he's done testifying. And I also convinced Stan not to assign you to him alone."

"I'd rip him apart! I'd rip him apart and leave him for the buzzards! Besides, Stan doesn't like the little bastard, either!" she gasped indignantly as he nibbled at her shifting hipbones…

"Pointing that out derailed his plans quite nicely but you're gonna have to simmer down, Mare."

"Why? You're the calm Buddha and I'm the crazy bitch in this partnership. It's worked just fine before."

His hand stroked over her lower belly and he murmured, "Not for the job, love."

She softened and stroked his brow gently as he tongued her inny bellybutton, prompting the usual insistent arching of her back.

"Hey, I will totally de-bitchify myself for our kids. After all, I can't show up to their parent teacher conferences if you have to bail me out of jail for assault on an idiot fir-"

Mary whimpered as he captured her lips in a soul searing kiss and pressed inside her to the hilt. Another thing she realized was that Marshall liked it when she was honest about all of her feelings, not just the negative. He always listened, he never judged (even when it was well within his rights to do so), and the rewards were…

"_**Marshall…**_" she groaned happily as his mouth closed around her right nipple.

He moaned blissfully and matched the rhythm of his hips to the suckles and pinches to her nipples. Mary could feel her insides clench and shiver with each tug and she cooed as his scruff (another new married thing) left light abrasions on her skin as he switched breasts, sliding a hand under her ass to wrap her legs around his waist.

A savage twist of his hips made her shriek and he sank his teeth into her shoulder, the pain and pleasure sending her flying over the edge. Her nails dug in and out of his back as she convulsed and he surged into her a dozen more times before releasing with a loud yell of her name. Just like their first night together, his screams made her quiver with shared pleasure and he held her face still, locking their eyes.

Mary gasped as he kissed her sweetly, stroking the inside of her left wrist and the palm of her hand. She held onto his fingers and idly stroked the cool metal of his ring. Her own band was gold like his but had the diamonds embedded in so she could wear it on the job. Even he had been stupid and gotten a huge gaudy ring, it would still be on at all times.

See, the ring wasn't a shackle to her (one of her biggest fears about remarrying) or even a brand of ownership. It was just yet another sign that her Doofus, her Cowboy, her Marshal Marshall loved her with everything he had.

She felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Hey, y'all. Okay, so happy and fluffy M&M during the day and then Woman, Go Die In A Fire!Marshall and Repentant and Pissed Off!Mary within 24 hours of the show tonight. Sounds like a plan to me. For those who are interested in **_**Resolution,**_** I've already got half of Round 1 drafted in my head and I'm torn between making them screw before the yelling, after the yelling, or even during the yelling. Not sure yet but there's gonna be yelling…and screwing in the story. A lot of it. And maybe some more violence, too. It depends on how pissed off I am at 11PM and how cooperative the muses are. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**PS: Happy Belated Star Wars Day!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The date was May 4th, meaning that her husband was going to be Nerding Out all day.

Mary could already see a completed origami red lightsaber on his desk, as well as the Yoda pencil cup she had gotten for him 5 years ago. In order to show a bit of solidarity (and to make her Cowboy happy, because she honestly enjoyed doing that), she had put on his Empire Strikes Back t-shirt (the same one she had on during the now infamous Naked Mann incident) and the TIE fighter earrings he had bought her at a flea market 3 years before.

Being partnered with Marshall had given her a healthy respect for Star Wars and other sci-fi stuff. She wasn't a nut but she could pick out quotes from all 6 movies and had read a few of the books. Mara Jade Skywalker was a complete badass, even if she had married the corn fed Farmboy and the Yuuzhan Vong War had kept novels on her for months until she finished it…

"He's started already? Damn, I'm behind." Eleanor Prince quipped as she came into the office, a plastic shopping bag in her hand and a large Revenge of the Sith t-shirt on.

Mary rolled her eyes as Stan's evil lady love settled at her desk and then watched as she matter of factly pulled out a Princess Leia action figure and put it next to her paperweight. Opening the plastic bag, she pulled out four plastic lightsabers, still in their packaging.

"Red, blue, green, or purple?"

"Purple. You know he made me pancakes shaped like stormtroopers? I don't where he got the mold from…"

"It's amazing what you can find on the internet. Here. Go put this on Stanley's desk."

Holding a roguishly smiling Han Solo figure, Mary shook her head at the implication but made to do her bidding. While the idea of Stan getting some made her feel the need to bleach her brain, she had to admit that he and Eleanor made a damn good couple.

After all, now that he was riding Medusa, he couldn't ride her ass on paperwork nearly as much.

_**/**_

"May the Fourth be with you. Jeez, I sound like a Jedi with a lisp…"

"It's a pun, dear."

"I know that and it's halfway clever but come on…"

Marshall chuckled and continued driving towards their last check-in of the day. Nathan and Maxine McAllister had moved to Albuquerque from 6 years in Denver almost two years ago and they had been the first case he and Mary had worked after they got together. They had sent a high profile Japanese human trafficker up the river and become friends in the process. The only negative thing that they had brought with them was Special Agent Mike Faber but Marshall had taken good care of _**him**_. Oh, yeah…

"Thinking about punching the shit out of Faber, again?"

"Mm. How'd you know?"

"The sadistic smirk on your face and your thumb's popping the knuckles that ended up broken on his nose."

"I'd do it again. And again and again and one more time for the cheap seats…"

"Ugh, you get more of a Doofus with age, you know that? Oh, my god! Look at them!"

Marshall cracked up as he saw their witnesses in the middle of a knockdown, drag out lightsaber duel in the front yard. Max's face was painted red and black and she was in a black one piece bathing suit. Nate had painted an Anakin Skywalker scar on his face and was in a white costume that looked very similar to Luke Skywalker's gear in the 4th one.

"This holiday's insane! No wonder you love it so much!"

"They seem to be more than okay. We _**could**_ leave them to it…"

She looked at him and shook her head at the unspoken plea in his eyes, sighing in defeat like a mother could..like she would with their children...

"Okay. Get your stuff, Cowboy and you better not chop my hand off." she grumbled as she got her Mace Windu blade from the backseat.

"Thanks, mom."

The smile on her face softened the annoyance instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, y'all. Sorry for the late post. I had Graduation Party stuff to contend with all weekend. It's all done, though. All I gotta do is just show up…and not screw up my last 2 weeks of school so I **_**can **_**graduate…**

_**So**_**, Mary obliviously condemning Marshall's undying devotion throughout the episode = EPIC FAIL. Mary playing bitter matchmaker to two pathetically in love, oblivious individuals (a hint of the M&M relationship from the Powers that Be?) = WIN. Marshall going to bat for Mary even at the risk of having to pop Prozac just to keep his job (plus Bad Ass Stan) = EPIC FUCKING WIN! The presence of both the Copper and the Creeper (Shelley) made me wince but overall, the latest episode was A-OK in my books. I'm probably gonna break my OnDemand watching THE SCENE over and over and over again. I love Nerdy boys and those who stand up for loved ones and that ass in those sweats…hot **_**day-umn**_**.**

**I have a serious case of fever (as well as a Monster jolt to the muse) and those who are reading **_**Resolution**_** will be heaping the benefits very soon. Enjoy the short but sweet update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"That gentleman over there wanted me to give this to you, miss." the waitress informed her cheerfully as she set down an iced tea.

Mary kicked Brandi in the shin as she started snickering and looked towards the wall booth. Huh. Not bad. The guy was kind of appealing in a boy next door, soccer player kind of way. But, he wasn't tall enough, skinny enough, and while his eyes were an admittedly lovely shade of green, they weren't the smoldering, sparkling, protective baby blues she preferred. Simply put, drink boy wasn't her Cowboy and she supposed that she was gonna have to lay down the law fast…

"Be nice." Brandi urged.

Mary just gave her a flat stare and crossed the restaurant to stand in front of the booth. Looking closer, she could see that his blonde hair was shot through with silver strands and that his eyes were kind, not crazy. In another life, another time and place, she would've totally considered him but…well, she was pretty damn sure that one only got to have one soul mate per lifetime. And she was quite happy with the one she had, thank you very much.

"Hi. Did you send this to me?"

"Yes, I did. You're very beautiful and I figured it would be good to try my luck. I see that it's to no avail. He's a damn lucky man, whoever he is." the blonde replied with a light British accent and a gentle gesture to her ring.

Mary looked at the band fondly and then shrugged.

"I'm the lucky one. I got to marry my best friend. Here's your drink back, Mr.…?"

"Richardson. Erick Richardson and thanks. Albuquerque is very beautiful but much drier than I thought."

"You get used to it. Well, I gotta get back to my sister. It was nice talking to you."

"Yes it was."

Returning to her tacos, she shared a conspiratorial smirk with a grinning Brandi.

"So, how many times have you had to do _**that**_ since you and Peter hitched up?"

"Jeez, it's a lot! Don't get me wrong. I love Peter to death but it's a real ego boost to have dudes trying to get in my pants still. Especially since I'm still like 15 pounds away from my pre-Ladybug look."

"Squish, you look fine. Besides, if he's anything like Cowboy, then he certainly likes the extra padding."

True to his confession on their first night together, Marshall loved her ass and her breasts and all of her woman parts. Not a day went by without him copping a feel, whether it was a stealthy hand to her hip while they walked or an early morning ambush while she was showering….just like he had that morning.

The mere thought of how he "washed her back" made her have to down the rest of her water.

"Mm-hm. I know **_that_** look. That's your 'Marshall's giving me the ride of my life' look. Wait til you tell him about the Tea. You know how he gets when he's all **_jealous_**…"

Oh, yes she did. As soon as she got the chance, she'd be sure to get her panties off and safe from being ripped to shreds.

She had lost many panties, in many places to Possessive Marshall, his need making him impatient and rough and wild…

She loved it every time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. I still have to finish the latest episode later on this Memorial Day weekend because I turned it off in revulsion after Abigail and that Spa bullshit she was spouting… **_**although**_**, the Masseuse Traumatizing of Marshall Mann **_**certainly**_** merits an explanation fic…anybody up for the challenge? I know _I_ am...  
**

**_Anyway_, last time, you guys enjoyed the mention of Possessive Marshall so I'm gonna flesh it out with a brief OC and more M&M loving. **_**Operation: Baby **_**is still a go but I'm waiting until the show catches up to really get into it because you all know that if Mary's preggers, they're gonna have some bum that's not Marshall be the Daddy. I want to use this fic as a healing balm to our M&M souls and bleeding hearts.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

While Mary and Brandi were out having a Sisters Day, Marshall had decided to get a good workout in at Mesa Gym, the go-to place for the ABQ branch of the service. He hadn't been there in a long time, long before the Suitcase and fortunately, that scumbag Scalavino was nowhere to be found. The bastard was a woman hating, arrogant prick who loved to assert his twisted form of dominance upon female Marshals, particularly his partner. The last time he had tried, Mary had soundly defeated him and he had even had to carry her snarling, scratching form out so she wouldn't be arrested for homicide.

He had never been happier to do her paperwork while she had been suspended because he had the image of a bruised, bleeding and cowering jackass to keep him warm at night…

"…fine as _**fuck**_. I would love to get my hands on and inside that tight little ass of hers…"

"Don't talk about her like that. Marshall will shoot you on sight if he finds out."

Pulling his shirt back on, he advanced to the row of lockers in front of the voices, shamelessly eavesdropping.

"_**Please**_. I saw that guy at the Sunshine building this morning. A stray breeze could knock him over. As for Shannon…the crazier the chick, the hotter the sex. You'll learn that after your balls drop, Chuckie."

"It's _**Charlie**_ and if you keep talking about Mary like that, the only thing dropping will be this dumbbell on your foot and your body in the ground."

Charlie Conner. He was greener than the Jolly Green Giant but could match Eleanor when it came to office duties. Plus, he had been instrumental in getting a nasty fugitive in, thanks to his skills with computers. He was also quite loyal and Marshall made a note to take the kid out for a drink as soon as possible. As for the idiot with him…his first name escaped him but his last name was Harrison and he was had been transferred from the Detroit office for "subordination issues". That was code for "the Powers that Be are sick of dealing with your shit so make tracks". Before he had become partnered with Mary, Marshall had to deal with the same thing.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if the only thing Harrison truly cared about was between his legs or rather, between his partner's, best friend's, and most importantly _**wife's **_legs and not his job or the positive opinions of his co-workers. Pity. Well, not really.

It would make his next actions much more acceptable.

Charlie's face went sheet white as he stepped into view and he had Harrison by the throat and against the lockers in seconds. The man's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Marshall was grimly satisfied to feel the gallop of a panicked pulse underneath his fingertips.

"Thank you for standing up for Mary, Charlie. I'll take it from here." he greeted pleasantly, belying the seething rage in his eyes.

"You…you're not gonna **_kill_** him, are you?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure. On the one hand, I just got my desk cleared of Mary's paperwork, not to mention all of mine but on the other hand, I can't really put up with what he just said about her, can I? What kind of _**husband**_ would I be if I didn't? Either way, I'm going to need you to leave…_**now.**_"

Not only did Marshall make a note to take him for a beer, he also decided to make him his new running partner. He was like a white Jessie Owens, for chrissakes…

A kick slammed into his kneecap and Harrison broke out of his choke hold. Anticipating a shot to the groin, Marshall sidestepped and then punched him hard in the nose before slamming the bastard's head savagely into his locker. Good thing it was closed or he would've been impaled on the hooks within and then his paperwork stack would hit the ceiling…and he'd be in prison…and Mary would be in prison for murdering him for getting in prison in the first place...

"_I didn't know she was your wife, man_…" Harrison wheezed from the floor, making Marshall kick him in the side for good measure.

"Bullshit. Everyone knows about us. And even if she _**wasn't**_ my wife, you have no right to speak about her and any other woman like that. If you do so again in my presence, I'll rip your fucking head off and feed it to the buzzards. Clear?"

"_Y-yeah, we're clear_. _Crystal_."

"Excellent. And after you're able to stand up, I suggest you go and ask some officers about Special Agent Michael Faber. See, he was the last person who tried to take my wife away from me and…well, you can send him flowers every year. Let's just leave it at that. Have a nice day."

It wasn't a lie. Albuquerque PD had set up a Flowers for Faber Fund as a running joke. Bobby D. said that on each anniversary of The Iron Fist of Mann (not to be confused with the Naked Mann and his Frying Pan of Doom Incident) that they would send the weasel flowers and condolence cards in honor of the triumphant beat down he had received from one of their own. It was terribly vindictive, not to mention immature and unprofessional.

Marshall loved it.

_**/**_

She knocked on the open door jamb of the office and he looked at her over his readers.

"Hey. Did you and Brandi have fun today?"

"Actually, we did. She was worried about losing her baby weight, though."

"Why? She looks fine."

"You've been leering at my sister, Cowboy?" she mock scolded, making him chuckle.

"Oh, no. The only Shannon sister I'm interested in leering at is you. What are you keeping from me?"

"I'm not…"

"You're fiddling with your ring and you're biting your lower lip. What happened?"

Mary flushed pink with embarrassment (and excitement for things to come) and assured him, "Nothing bad. Just…a guy tried to pick me up today. He sent a drink to our table and everything. He was cute but…well, he wasn't you and I made that crystal clear."

His eyes darkened to Marshall Blue and her tongue darted across her lips as he slowly rolled his chair back, an invitation and a demand. With shaking legs and soaked panties, she obeyed him and as soon as she got settled on his lap, his hand delved underneath her night shirt (one of his dress shirts). Less than 10 seconds later, a rip was heard and he was holding the remains of her grey and hot pink bikinis.

"You turned down a guy for me, Mary?"

Her brain fried and melted to mush at his husky tone and the fact that he was nibbling on the spot behind her ear. Only the obvious places were more sensitive…

"Of c-course I did, dumbass! We're married and I love you and…and we're _**married**_!"

His laughter rumbled in his chest and he replied, "_**I **_know that, Mare but apparently, some people haven't gotten the memo. I had a nice chat with Harrison today about the subject…"

They were moving down the hallway now, shedding clothes and sharing kisses as they went.

She groaned in exasperated fondness as he showed her his bruised knuckles and scolded, "You can't keep putting the smack down on people who want in my panties, Cowboy! Do you see me doing that when the little PD chippies that come out of the woodwork for you?"

"After what you did to Abigail Chaffee…" he trailed off with a meaningful raise of his brows.

"She doesn't count!" she snapped before pushing him to the bed and yanking his sweats off, leaving him commando and twitching in the open air.

She really didn't. The bubbly Southern Copper had tried during a case to get her cornfed hooks in Marshall via coffee and flirty smiles. Mary "accidentally" spilling hers on her head and then using the sun to sparkle on her ring as she passed her a towel hadn't been a smack down. There had been no smacking. Just a need for an EMT and a rather hefty dry cleaning bill, is all…

Mary yelped as Marshall flipped her firmly to the mattress and spread her legs with his thigh, refreshing the constant trail of love marks leading to her jugular.

"She counts. Admit it, Mary: You're just as crazy possessive of me as I am of you. Hell, you're worse."

"_**Am not…" **_she moaned as he easily slid inside her, the anticipation of this making her more than ready.

"You **_are_**. And I love it."

He reversed their positions again and she swiveled her hips teasingly, making him groan and shiver in the way only she could. His head was thrown back and her tongue trailed up from his nipple to his collarbone to his throat…

"_**Mine."**_

His cry of bliss as she sank her teeth into his neck made her grin triumphantly.

He was hers. All hers for the rest of their lives.

Fuck, yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: And now the real fun starts. The show has finally let the pregnancy guillotine fall and I can already tell that it's gonna a hell of a ride, especially with Marshall essentially claiming the kid in the Name of Mann, already. I wonder how Abigail's gonna feel about that…**_**please **_**let it be a deal breaker. Please? I mean, if I have to put up with her ass for much longer, I'ma put my fist through the TV. But on the bright side, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The last time I had this much fun writing something was with the whole Naked Mann bit so that's a good sign for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**Whoa-ho**_…look who's kicking things into overdrive! Is that a set of restraints I see _**and **_a bottle of ginger edible massage oil…you little deviant! "

"Can it, Squish! _**You're**_ the one with the ball gag and the French Maid outfit! What, are you gonna tickle Peter's fancy later on or will he just **_sweep your chimney_**?"

Brandi cracked up and Mary grinned before loading her cart with yet another set of lacy undies, this one in baby blue and electric green. Going off of the success of last time, she and Brandi had agreed to do a sister's day every two weeks. They had gone to see the latest Johnny Depp blockbuster (the man could really work a pair of breeches) and now they were in _**Adobe**_, a local shop that held everything from granny panties to nipple clamps. Mary had suggested the stop out of practicality. After all, Marshall had her down to her boring emergency panties and he had shredded a pair of _**those**_ before she left, the horny bastard! Jesus, her man...

Who knew that watching her mop a floor would get his motor running? Well, she had been in his dress shirt at the time so what had she expected? After all, he had told her time and time again that seeing her in his clothes made him horny as fuck. Well, he had said that "it appeals to my primal nature" but she could read in between the lines. She was fluent in Marshall-speak and had been for damn near 10 years...

A wicked smile curved her lips at the thought what she had gotten him to scream on the kitchen floor and Brandi shook her head with amused disgust.

"I don't think I know a hornier couple than you two. Oh, that reminds me. I gotta see if they have some cat's ears and a tail. Peter wants to try something…"

_**Do we want to know, Mary? **_**Hells to the no.**_** Let's leave her to it, shall we?**_

Following the heed of her ever reliable inner voice, Mary staged a hasty retreat down the nearest aisle and shook her head at the array of offered costumes and props. Christ, whatever happened to just plain sex? Sure, a blindfold every once in a while was fun and she had every intention of wearing those restraints out but still…all those bells and whistles just detracted from…

"Sweet Jesus…" she rasped as she saw _**them**_.

They weren't just Fuck Me Boots. They were the Queen and Empress of Fuck Me Boots. They were black leather and stopped just above the knee. The heels were 4 inch stilettos and shiny silver, matching the zipper on the side. What sold her were the decorative buckles on the front.

They were modeled on the US Marshal's badge, the gold and silver just like the one on her hip…on Marshall's hip…was that an angel's chorus she was hearing?

Mary was instantly in love.

"I swear to _**God**_, if you don't buy those, I'll shoot you with your own gun! Shit, Mary, they're perfect!" Brandi breathed with equal reverence.

"You…you think Marshall will like 'em?", she asked even as she grabbed them, cradling them possessively against her chest.

"Trust me, Mare. If you don't get pregnant after he sees you in those, there's something wrong with _**both **_of you."

_**/**_

"Mare, I'm home…Mary?"

Marshall put his keys on the hook and toed off his running shoes. After going through threat assessments and sending off the utility bills, Marshall had decided to go on a run. One mile had turned to two then five and then the next thing he knew, he was across the park and river, grinning like an idiot. Since the Shooting, his lung capacity had taken a hit so he had cut down on his favorite form of exercise.

Well, _**second**_ favorite. Anyway, the fact that he had gone 20 miles round trip without so much as a wheeze was a victory, a victory that he was going to celebrate with a hot shower…preferably with his hot wife. That is, if he could figure out where she was.

Entering the bedroom, he sat down on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. When his eyes opened, he found himself looking at a Goddess incarnate. Mary's hair was back in a ponytail and an open zip up USMS hoodie revealed a brand new set of navy blue and yellow lingerie. But, when he looked at her boots, the design…

"Oh _**Christ**_, Mary..."

She shoved him to the bed and she had him cuffed before he could even blink.

"That's Inspector Shannon-Mann to you, jackass. I have orders to check you for contraband and I am fully prepared to deal with you if you choose not to cooperate." she corrected in her feisty, no nonsense tone from work, a tone that had a starring role in many of his fantasies…

His mind shot to the depths of hell, Marshall moved his head enough to capture her lips and she responded hungrily, straddling him fully. Lava fire raged in his groin and he quivered as she ran her nails down his chest, panting for air.

"Is this okay?"

"Stop and I'll shoot you." he growled.

She smiled and then got right back into character, rolling her eyes as he pulled at the cuffs, glaring up at her as she "searched" him, dropping the occasional nip to his skin and stroking him through his sweats.

"No drugs but you're obviously armed. It's a good thing I took the time to cuff you first, eh?"

"Oh, yeah. You're a **_real_** genius, Inspector and if you look closer, you'll see that there is _**not **_a gun in my pants."

She yanked his sweats off and the look on her face nearly sent him orbit. Her cat's eyes moved up to his and she smirked dirtily as she wrapped a firm hand around him.

"That may not be a gun but you're still armed and dangerous, aren't you?"

"Let me loose and I'll show you just how much." he leered cheerfully.

_**/**_

Her vision swam and spun as she panted rapidly for air, covered only by Marshall and those beautiful boots. The rest of her uniform had been disposed of in Wild Mann's typical style but the boots…he refused to let her take them off.

"You think you could wear these to work, one day?" he finally asked shyly.

He was the picture of freshly fucked. His hair stood every which way on his head and there was a deeply satisfied air to him, his movements fluid and heavy. What got her were his eyes. They were soft and bright, the shade of blue almost unnatural in the fading light but utterly compelling.

"How would I chase a witness in these?", she asked him dubiously.

"If they're men, then you'd have to worry about _**them **_chasing _**you.**_"

Mary shook her head and kissed him tenderly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Doofus."

"_**Your **_Doofus."

"Damn straight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, today I found out that the guy I really like has a girlfriend. She's not a bitch (or a supermodel) and he's happy so…it just hurts like a son of a bitch. It really fucking does. Thank God I never told him how I felt (feel) or I'd be in even more pain. Instead of crying, I want to write and hopefully with some ice cream and some sleep, I'll feel better in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Both of them were sitting on the couch, the TV on a History channel documentary on the origin of The Autobahn. Their left hands were twined together, the afternoon sun making the diamonds sparkle on her band. Once again, she had in his Star Wars t-shirt and every so often, he'd run a soothing thumb over her knuckles. She could hear the ticking of the clock in the kitchen, the groan of the A/C kicking on and the stalling of the neighbor kid's lawnmower.

She could also hear her heartbeat in her ears.

There was a cheerful ding from the bathroom and their eyes met. Mary could see the nerves she was feeling in his baby blues, as well as a near manic excitement. Over the last couple of weeks, there had been some changes in her behavior. She was still abrasive but it was milder, once startling Eleanor into hiding in Stan's office. She woke up earlier and she was always hungry, particularly for apple pie. When they had gone to watch a little league game, she had wolfed down 3 slices of PTA sweets and had stolen half of his second slice. Not only that but she had lost her taste for coffee. The smell was still appealing to her but she drank ginger tea at home and the office, saying that it was the only thing her body was interested in.

What cinched it was when she had gone through her entire renewed stock of bras and she could barely fit into any of them. Of course, Marshall had something much more substantial: a dark purple calendar book with the 8th-16th of each month highlighted and today's date was the 18th: **She had missed her period.**

Other than her Cowboy (and her trusty Sig known as Phil), her period was the only absolutely dependable thing she had.

So, Marshall had (rather calmly, to his credit...) gone out and found the best pee on a stick test on the market. When he had given it to her, she had to literally kick him out of the bathroom so she could pee in peace. Of course, he had frequently said during their late night talks that he wanted to be there for their offspring from the first drop of pee but she hadn't thought he was serious. He couldn't possibly be _**that**_ weird, **_that_** dedicated... could he?

Given the fact that she had to threaten to shoot him to get him away from the door, the answer was a resounding _**yes.**_ Jesus, her man…well, it was certainly better than having a deadbeat SOB for a dad, that was for damn sure! Damn it, Marshall...

Leaning forward, she brushed a light kiss to his lips and went to go fetch the test, half expecting that bell to sound again in impatience. Entering the bathroom, she saw the test safely on the sink and she grabbed it quickly, returning to him like a shot.

**_"Well?"_**

"_**You**_ look!" Mary demanded while shoving it in his hand.

"**_Ew_**, you **_peed_** on this…" he mock whined, making her roll her eyes with amused annoyance.

"Look, asshat, if you can go down on me, then you can touch the fucking pregnancy test without…"

The rest of her sentence was lost in a girlish scream as he picked her up in a spinning hug, kissing her deeply. Mary groaned and wrapped her limbs around him to anchor her. His eyes were sparkling like the sea in summer and she couldn't help but shake her head at the terrified yet awed look on his face.

"I love you."

"I'm pregnant?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded eagerly and she grinned like a madwoman, resuming their sloppy, giggling, sobbing kisses.

They had finally done it.

Mary Shannon-Mann was pregnant.

God save the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm behind an episode. I watched the one with the Teen Musician and if I wasn't in love with Marshall before, then this would have sealed it. HE'S A FREAKIN' BAND GEEK! And a **_**woodwind **_**player, too! I damn near passed out from excitement and the Muses are very happy with the images. Undeniable Fact of Life: Men who play stuff like the clarinet, flute, or oboe are hot, especially if they're straight. Just saying. Anyway, when we left off, **_**Operation: Baby**_** had come to fruition so…yeah. Let's run with that in this short but sweet chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He couldn't sleep. His body wanted to. Hell, after all that Mary had done to him (and he happily done to her), his body was screaming Uncle and threatening revolt. Yet, Marshall's eyes would not shut. They were too busy marveling at his wife's flat (for now) abdomen. His hand rested on the flesh beneath her bellybutton and it was almost if he could see the baby, _**their **_baby within. Images of a little girl playing Fugitive Takedown (a Mann family combination of Calvinball and Rugby) or a little boy holding his old Oboe made his heart pound with excitement. A _**baby!**_ He was going to be a father and Mary was going to be the mother of his child! This beautiful creature had opened up to him and trusted him enough to make a baby with him…

"I hope you can still look at me like that when I'm the size of Texas."

He met shining celery eyes and pressed a kiss to her brow.

"Whether you're the size of Texas or in a sequined pseudo dress, I will always look at you like you're beautiful because you are. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Same reason you can't. My brain's on a sugar high at the thought of Mini Doofus' existence and future. The kid can have your Oboe if you let me take them to the gun range for the first time."

"Deal and how'd you know about my Oboe?"

"I have skills."

"You mean that _**Eleanor **_has skills."

"Semantics and don't mention the Evil One when we're in bed. Especially when we're naked."

"Yes, dear.", he replied sweetly before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

He had gotten his second wind and judging by the way her legs were wrapping around his hips, she had no problems with Round 8...or was it 9?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, you guys. I usually abstain from things like this but you all need to find and sign the "Save **_**In Plain Sight**_**" petition. Apparently, the Powers that Be have only approved 8 episodes for next season and I cringe to think of what they'll manage to screw up in such a brief period of time. The link to it is on Jdragonfire29's profile and it already has 46 signatures (including my own). **

**My musings on the Finale are in my last two author's notes of **_**Resolution **_**and although I'm not foaming at the mouth pissed like last year (good times…**_**good times…**_**), there shall be a series of Aftermath fics (ala **_**Bowing Out Gracefully,**__**Messy**_** and **_**Mine**_**) posted as soon as I can. Again, short and sweet update and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, I'm pregnant… although, you probably knew that already because your mom was squealing at the top of her lungs and woke you up. Sorry about that. I _**hate**_ getting woken up. Well, not all the time. Your Uncle Doofus has special ways of waking me up that I like but you'll learn about those when you're older. Maybe 17-18. I'd say 40 but I know damn well that it's not gonna happen."

Sammi cooed in response and Mary continued changing her diaper with steady, knowing hands, cleaning and soothing the delicate skin of her calmed niece.

"I bet you feel better after getting all of that off you huh, Sprout? I know I would. Fuzzy bunnies or shooting stars?" Mary asked as she held up two fresh onesies. "Let's go with the stars. Bunnies are nice but I'm your Aunt Mary. I'm supposed to make you cool, not girly."

Sammi blinked and snuffled as the shooting stars were covered by dark green footie pajamas. A white cap with Peter's logo on it covered her head and she was ready for action. Mary picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair, cradling her in her arms.

"I hope you'll like your cousin. Knowing me and your uncle, they're probably gonna be a crazy little genius but I think you'll get along. Cowboy wants a girl. I don't get why. Maybe he's gotten used to dealing with Shannon women and thinks that a girl will be cake. Me? I kinda want a boy but the most important thing is that they'll be loved so it doesn't really matter."

They rocked silently for a while and Mary felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

"Sammi, your mom and I…our childhood sucked. Your grandma Jinx and grandpa James were pretty much the definition of unfit parents. He gambled, stole, and ran away like a coward, leaving us all alone with Jinx. She spent all her time drinking, crying, and bringing home losers and I swore that if I found someone to make babies with that I'd never be like them. And I know that your Uncle Doofus would never let me get like them but I'm scared. What I screw your cousin up?"

"The fact that you're worrying about it proves that you won't."

She stood up as Marshall came in and took Sammi, placing her safely in her crib before taking her hands.

"Just because your parents sucked doesn't mean you'll be a bad mother. Hell, just because my parents were decent doesn't mean I'll be a good father. Mary, I trust you with my life and what's left of my sanity. You're not going to screw our kid up."

"And if you do, I'll cut your balls off.", she declared with an evil smirk.

"That's my girl."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: What's up, y'all? Being sick sucks. It's good for the muse, though as is helping NCIS She-Demon with her own IPS story. Once I meet the site requirements, I think I'll become an official Beta reader. It'll be good practice for my future English students. Anyway, here's a short but sweet update. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Mare, we have to tell him." Marshall insisted for the tenth time as she paced the empty conference room.

"I know that! I mean come on…it's _**Stan**_! The world has him to blame for us meeting in the first place! We can't _**not **_tell him but…I don't want him to treat me like a fragile little porcelain doll. Not to mention desk duty…" she trailed off with an actual shudder.

"Let me get this straight. You're going to have an at least 7 pound baby sitting on your bladder, swelling you up like a hot air balloon, kicking you in the ribs, making you crave crazy foods and making you even more homicidal than you usually are and you're only dreading desk duty?"

"Desk duty is useless! Pregnancy is not! Besides, all that shit will be worth it in the end." she replied dismissively, making him shake his head in fond exasperation.

Even if he had 6 lifetimes with this madwoman, he'd never come close to understanding her! Sure, he could get the basics and even some pertinent details (being best friends and partners for so long had its perks) but overall, Mary Shannon was harder to figure out than the motivations of politicians…

_**Which is why we've decided to stop trying to figure her out and just love her the way she is.**_, his inner Greek chorus said sagely.

_I know we did but you know how much I love puzzles. Mare's the ultimate puzzle…_

_**Fucking right, she is and that's what makes loving her even more fun. Confusing at times but fun…**_

With a nod of agreement, he snagged her wrist on her next pass and smoothly maneuvered her into the chair next to him.

"You're making me dizzy, love and not in the good way." he leered, making her slug him lightly.

" I thought you waited until after dark to abuse him." Eleanor quipped as she came in bearing caffeine and pastry.

"It's after dark someplace and he likes it when I hit him."

"Actually…"

"So, are you and Stan still doing that whole 'wait 20 seconds and then come in' gimmick?" Mary plowed on, ignoring his interjection. "You need to give it up. Cowboy and I can't say shit about love connections and everyone knows that you're together."

"It's not about denial, anymore. It's about discretion. Something that you lack sorely." Eleanor retorted primly.

"Damn straight." Mary confirmed bluntly, ending the daily ritual of sniping.

Marshall shook his head again and waved at Stan as he came in exactly 20 seconds later.

"They done?" he asked him with a nod towards their women.

"For now. Um, Stan, I have to tell you something. Well, _**we**_ have to tell you something and…"

"Cowboy finally knocked me up and you'll take my Glock from me when my water breaks. No, after the delivery because I'm probably gonna shoot him between contractions." Mary declared with no mercy, causing a rather impressive spit take from him.

"_**Mary!**_" he scolded as he patted a now coughing Stan on the back.

"What? I won't shoot to kill!"

"If you were going to tell him like that, then why the hell were you freaking out earlier?"

"I'm telling someone who I consider my father that I'm knocked up! That's a justifiable freak out!"

"You…you're pregnant? You and Marshall are having a baby?" Stan wheezed as he sat down next to Mary, clasping her hands.

"Yeah, we are and you're Grandpa Stan whether you like it or not. Eleanor can be the grandma as long as she doesn't turn them into a pod person or a spook."

Stan blinked and then slowly, a shaky smile lit up his face. Marshall sighed with relief as Mary let him hug her and he accepted a pumpkin muffin from a grinning Eleanor.

Now, to tell his family…


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for my absence but life's taken an upswing for me. I've got myself a job. I'm going to be working during the week with weekends off but I'll be home before 5PM. And I get paid 150 a week, well except the money I have to fork over to my parents for gas. I definitely need to learn how to drive. But other than that, am I happy? Hells, yeah. Let's hope it lasts for a while.**

**Now, to reintroduce Seth Mann and come up with my own version of Marshall's family. I've a few ideas and a good source of inspiration is Dirty Thoughts of Bliss' **_**Torn and Tattered Seams**_** (that I am foaming at the mouth for an update, by the way…) which should be put on a required list for M&M awesomeness, in my humble opinion. Seriously, go read it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Gyps, I'm going to Albuquerque to lecture rookies on stealth, not for a family reunion." he reminded her for the umpteenth time as he adjusted the truck's rear view mirror.

"And_** I**_ am coming with you because I want to see my youngest and his lady love and I _**know**_ you want to see them too or you would've told the powers that be to go to the deep depths of hell like the last 6 times. Now, stop being obstinate and unlock this door, Seth Michael!" she volleyed back with her patented Glare.

Seth Mann was used to her Glare. It was a sharp navy blue, promising pain and suffering to any mortal who dared to contradict her. Any other man would laugh at the sight. She was only 5'6 and maybe 120 pounds wet. She had on a cap sleeved white top, jeans, and flip-flops. A smattering of freckles across her nose, big blue eyes, and graying jet black hair added to the non threatening image, along with the package of cookies she was holding in her hand.

He knew better. Underneath that sweet exterior was a hellcat.

In her heyday, Jacqueline "Gypsy" Young had been the legendary loose cannon of the US Marshal's service. She had run off every single partner that had been assigned to her with her reckless abandon, single minded determination, brutal temper, and razor sharp tongue. To be partnered with her was a punishment worse than death, a punishment that Seth had earned his fifth year during a takedown gone haywire. He had disobeyed orders but had saved 4 hostages, saving his job but not his hide from Gypsy. Many said that he wouldn't make it a day.

Yet, after 2 years of partnership, countless arguments, chasing criminals, breaching her defenses, and him taking two to the chest without a vest for her, Seth Mann had asked her to marry him while being rushed to surgery…

"_**You're damned right I will, Hoss and if you die, I'll bring you back just to shoot your balls off! I…I love you! Don't you fucking **_**dare**_** die on me, you stupid son of a bitch…"**_

28 years and 5 children later, Seth had no regrets about his decision.

With a small smirk, he unlocked the passenger side door (he was going to from the beginning, it was just fun to rile her up…) and she kissed him on the cheek before whacking him upside the head.

"Jackass.", she grumbled tenderly.

"_**Your**_ jackass."

_**/**_

"So your dad fell in love with his crazy ass partner, too? Should I be calling shrink lady on speed dial, Oedipus?"

"Mom's not crazy. She's just a little unwell and Shelley is not needed, smartass. Manns like smart, tough women. Even if you weren't my partner, I would fallen ass over heels for you, anyway and you know it."

"True. Do I look okay? I _**am**_ meeting your parents, after all…"

"You've already met my dad."

"We were working and not hitched at the time, Marshall. Doesn't count. Do I look okay?"

She had on her usual tank top but instead of jeans, she had surprised him with a black and purple skirt that swished around her legs when she moved. She still had on her boots, though and it was clear that she had a thigh holster on, despite the fact that they were in their kitchen and not in the field. Her badge rested around her neck, her defiant version of a necklace. Married and pregnant, she was still his exotic animal…

"You look like Mary." Marshall declared with a small smile.

"Good enough for me, then." she said while pushing her barely eaten breakfast aside.

"You need to eat more." he scolded lightly as he pushed the plate back to her.

"Hell, no. I've already barfed enough today, thank you." she retorted while putting her hand back on the plate.

His hand stopped it and they were locked in a staring contest of wills.

"Mary…"

"Marshall…"

"Eat for the baby."

"The baby's the one making me barf." she pointed out even as she gamely pulled the plate of pancakes back to her.

"It'll all be worth it in the end."

"I know. I just hate throwing up. I always sound like a porn star when I do."

Before he could ask what she meant, a very familiar truck door slam made him grin and head for the door. As soon as it opened, he was nearly knocked on his ass as his mother hugged him tight enough to bruise.

"Mom.", he wheezed in greeting.

"Let me look at you, Marshall Jeremiah. It feels like ages since I've seen you in person. Oh wait, it _**has**_." she replied, making him wince.

"I'm sorry, mom. It's just…"

"The Job. The Witnesses. The Mary that I'm glad is _**finally**_ a daughter in law. It only took you 10 years…"

"It was seven and it was pretty much my fault, Mrs. Mann.", Mary supplied from the counter. "Marshall loved me from the start and I kinda…"

"Ran and avoided it until you couldn't anymore? It's okay. I was like that with Hoss, too. It took 2 years and him taking two the chest without a vest for me just to tell him I loved him and that was _**after**_ I accepted his Stairway to Heaven marriage proposal, mind you. Oh, and it's Mom or Jackie if you're pissed at me. None of that Mrs. Mann nonsense, sugar. You're family.", she soothed while placing a Tupperware container of cookies on the counter.

"Okay. Now, what do you mean by Stairway to Heaven…?"

As they moved to the backyard, Marshall turned to see his dad watching them go with bemused eyes. There was a little more grey in his hair but other than that, his dad looked the same as he did when he saw him last. Well, he wasn't in a vest and they weren't arguing over regulations but still…

"Dad.", he greeted politely.

"Son. When's she due?" he asked with a nod towards a now laughing Mary.

"Pardon me?"

"I know when a woman's carrying my grandchild, Marshall. You can call it a sixth sense. Your mom and the girls just call it me being a pain in the ass. Now, when's she due?" Seth clarified with a half smile.

"Sometime in April. We just found out a couple of weeks ago."

"She happy about it?"

"It was her idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shocked the hell out of me, too when she suggested it. I thought I was going to have to."

"The only guarantee when dealing with an exotic animal is that they'll always manage to surprise you. Got any coffee in this place?"

"Nope. Ginger tea or water?"

"Water on the rocks."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: "An update? From _CMW2?_ Really? Dude…" Yeah, I'm sorry. Having a job is a lot more taxing on my time than I figured but my Winter Weakness (sick until the summer) has settled in and that's when the Muses are at their strongest. I'm already focusing on a steamy update for another fic so I figure that in the spirit of balance, I can do some family fluff. I'm certainly going to introduce at least one of Marshall's brothers and I'm debating reintroducing Jinx as a point of conflict. In _Solace_, I stuck her in rehab up in Denver and well…let me know if it's worth it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Morning, sugar. It sounds like the little one's inherited my husband's ghastly people skills." Jacqueline greeted while scrambling egg whites.

Even though she was fresh from bowing to the porcelain god, she smiled.

"I'm good with people, Gyps." Seth protested as he chopped up green pepper.

"Don't you sit there and lie to your daughter in law, Seth Michael. You suck at dealing with people in non-tactical situations and you know it. I know it. I worked with you and I was idiot enough to marry you so I know it."

"I thought you married me because you loved me."

"I did but that doesn't mean that I wasn't an idiot at the time…"

Mary couldn't help but notice that even with their borderline harsh banter, they were still moving in the kitchen harmoniously. There were also smiles playing at their lips, like they were goading each other. Who's going to crack first and all that good stuff. It was remarkably similar to the verbal fencing matches that she got into with Marshall on a regular basis. As Seth headed towards the refrigerator, he handed her a large glass of ginger ale and gently sat her on one of the bar stools. When Gypsy poured the eggs in the skillet, she placed an already opened sleeve of saltines in front of her and a small mug of milk. While neither of them said anything, the looks in their eyes when she looked up were very familiar.

Now, she understood where Marshall got his no-nonsense Mother Hen techniques from…

"Good morning." the man in question greeted in his usual morning liveliness.

"Son."

"Hi, sweetie. Be a dear and find the bacon for me, okay? And kiss your wife hello, damn it. That's how you keep her."

"Yes, ma'am.", Marshall replied dutifully before pressing a fond kiss to her temple. Mary sighed and wrapped her arms around his gray t-shirt clad torso, the scent of him soothing to her roiling stomach.

"How are you feeling, Mare?"

"Crappy.", Mary replied honestly. "Better than yesterday but still crappy. This morning sickness is kicking my ass hard."

"It'll be worth in the end, love."

"I know Cowboy but it still sucks. Go help your mom."

With a quick brush of his lips against hers, he obeyed her and took the apron from his father. Seth cleared his throat and gave her a significant look towards the back door.

_Walk with me._

Mary stood up and pulled her robe over her pale gray pajamas. Sliding into her black house shoes, she followed Seth outside to the backyard. Like her old house, there was a pool but it was above ground. The majority of the area was taken up by a flagstone patio and Marshall's garden followed the right side of the privacy fence. Picking up an empty basket, she crossed to the tomatoes and began to collect some. She had been craving fried green tomatoes for a while…

"I'm glad that you've accepted my boy's feelings for you, Mary. I was worried that it would take longer to happen, if at all."

"A lot of people say that. Probably because it's true. By the end of our first year as partners together, I knew that he was my best friend and that I needed him. By the end of the third year, I knew that he loved me. God knows why. I didn't know that I loved him until I almost lost him shortly after that."

"Horst."

"Exactly. Seeing him like that, bleeding and fragile yet still trying to take care of me…it made me want to grab onto him and not let go."

"Why didn't you then?"

"Like I said, he's my best friend and frankly, my only friend. I mean, I've gotten better with the whole people thing but Marshall's the only person that I let get close. And you've read my file, I know you have. You know what primordial gene pool I slithered out of…"

Oh, jeez. Did she just use that correctly in a sentence? Damn her nerdy husband and her hormones!

"…and I know I have a rep as a crazy ass bitch. I'm proud of it but I didn't want my family ties and me being…me to ruin him."

"Mary, you're not a plague to be avoided."

"I know that now but I didn't then."

"What changed?"

"My little sister bringing crank out here changed things. My mother took her side. My now ex-fiancé took her side and both took me to task for not helping her. The Feds were determined to destroy me and the only steady thing I had left in my life at the time was Marshall and finally, I just said fuck it and let him catch me. He had been there for a lot of the ugliness and didn't hesitate to stay. I had to accept that he had no intention of leaving like my rat bastard father and once I did that…well, look at us. Happily married with a baby on the way. Sure, it took a lot to get here but it was worth it and I can honestly say that although I have a lot of regrets, Cowboy isn't one of them. I'm not going to hurt him, Seth. Not on purpose, anyway."

"I know that and it's Dad, now. I'll take this inside."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Wow, another update and this time it only took 2 months! Jeez, I'm sorry. I've been immersed in so many other fandoms that IPS fell by the wayside. I'm not gonna lie. However, it's getting close to Spring again (March 16th!) and I want to have some momentum when the reruns start. As I said to NCIS She-Demon over PM, this is a chapter of fluff and lemon, mostly lemon. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Marshall was toweling off when she stepped into his path and pressed him gently against the closet door. She spat out the spearmint gum in her mouth and then kissed him sweetly, sliding her hands into his damp hair. Marshall responded immediately but a sliver of shyness flared up when he remembered…

"They left early. Dad has the first lecture block and then they're going for empanadas afterwords. They won't be back until at least 2. And even if they were around, I'd do you anyway so just shut up and drop the towel." Mary ordered while pulling her nightgown off.

No matter how long they stayed together, he'd never get used to the sight of her naked body. She was a slew of delicious contradictions. Firm yet soft, warm and yielding but tough at a drop of a hat. She'd shove him down on his back (like now) one moment and the next, she'd let him hold her, squeeze her, bite her…he couldn't help it. She tasted so sweet and spicy that he craved her, especially now that she was carrying his baby.

Mary would probably call him a weirdo but to him, there was nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman. The blend of strength and vulnerability awed him, not to mention the ample curves available for his hands. She moaned softly as he took her left nipple in his mouth, suckling gently and she let him put her underneath him. Rising up on his arms, he kissed down her body slowly, dipping his tongue into her navel to get her to giggle. After that, he just pressed kisses to the growing swell of her belly, marveling that they had made a baby. Even when Sheriff was all grown up, he was going to marvel at the fact that they had made a baby…

"You know, there are some more interesting places for your mouth to hang out at, Marshall." she quipped with little to no snark.

"I like this place best."

"Liar."

He chuckled and kissed back up to her lips, feeling her body open up to him instinctively. He gently slid a finger inside her and smiled at her hiss of delight. She was already tightening inside and still felt like hot silk. Mary groaned hard in relief as he slid inside her and Marshall wrapped her legs around his waist. Bending his head down, he returned to her nipples, leisurely sucking at them as she contracted around him. He noticed an extra sparkle on her nails and peered at the clear sparkly polish with a half smirk on his face.

"Getting girly on me, Cowgirl?"

"Never. Your mom did it. Said that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't be pretty."

"You're always pretty, Mare."

"You got a real bad case of love gog-_**ohhh**_…"

He'd show her better than he'd tell her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: You'd think that I would've learned my lesson from last year. "No more reading spoilers, CMW2. You'll just get mad.", I told myself then. But, no… Damn my curiosity! Oh, well. That's what this site is for and I'm still going to remain cautiously optimistic about our heroes getting their HEA on the small screen until the bittersweet end. Sue me. Season 4 reruns have been added to my OnDemand and "defending lion" Marshall still makes my loins tingle as hard as the first time…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Gyps, we gotta go!"

"Shut up and let me hug my babies, Seth! Call me when the little bundle gets here, okay? Or even before. I'd like to get know you better, Mary and I've got some damned good stories about your Mann's formative years. Marshall Jeremiah, you be good to both of them or I'll tan your hide. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Jacqueline, do not make come over there and get you!"

She rolled her eyes and turned to her husband, giving him the quintessential sassy look, a hip cocked out for emphasis.

"I wanna see you do it, Hoss! As old as you are, if you tried to pick me up, your back would just- _**eep!**_"

Mary cracked up as Seth charged and picked her up like a sack of onions. Marshall just did a light face palm at the spectacle. Jackie was halfheartedly struggling but her own laughter was apparent as Seth gently put her in the truck, slamming the cab door shut firmly. Even though they weren't a criminal and an alcoholic, they were still weird parents and it was strangely comforting to see. After all, she and Marshall were far from sane and Seth and Jackie were proof that insane parents could have good kids. _**Great**_ kids…

She gasped in surprise as Seth hugged her but responded genuinely. Father and son then shared an awkwardly sweet hug and Mary was pleased at the sight. Most of the issues between them had been put to rest and just in time, too. Last thing she wanted was a father/son death match during one of Peanut's birthday parties…

"Marshall. Mary."

"Bye, dad." they replied in polite unison.

Seth went back to the truck and after accepting a smack upside his head from his wife, they were off. Mary sighed and went inside, plopping down onto the couch. Marshall joined her and his head rested on her slowly but surely rounding abdomen. He pressed a kiss right underneath her bellybutton and she smiled at the sight. He was already a good dad and the kid probably didn't even have eyes yet…

"Have you thought about names yet?"

"I've a got a name for a girl. It…I came up with it when I was like 9 and if you don't like it…"

"Mare, tell me.", he insisted gently.

"Apollonia Rose. Apollonia's Greek for 'strength' and any kid coming out of me's automatically's gonna be a badass, especially if they've got Mann genes too and Rose because…well, I like roses."

He sat up and tilted his head owlishly, his index finger tracing swirls on her lower belly slowly…warmly…

"Apollonia Rose Shannon-Mann…I like it."

"You do? I mean, it's kinda a mouthful…"

"Well, our kid's gonna be a handful. We have a name."

"For a girl. We still have to come up with a boy name."

"No, we don't. Not this time."

"Marshall, you can't be sure that Peanut's a girl."

"I can and I am.", he replied with complete certainty. Water is wet. Fire burns. Crack kills. The sky is blue. They made a little girl. Mary honestly didn't have a preference for gender. All she wanted was a healthy baby to love and nurture and do right by. The last thing she wanted her kid to think was that they weren't loved and needed by their mom and dad. But still, the images of Marshall playing airplane with a laughing little girl on his shoulders and of her teaching her how to "kick where it hurts" were very appealing…

"Marshall…"

"Look, if I'm wrong, you can sing The Song in front of everyone in the doctor's office…but I'm not."

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about you and Peter OD'ing on all the estrogen?"

"Nope. Hi, Nia…" he cooed against her stomach, nuzzling her abdomen until his scruff started to make her giggle.

"Ack! Don't start the baby talk voice! We're going to rise above that nonsense with Peanut." she scolded while thumping him upside the head.

"Your Momma's**_ mean_**, little girl…yes, she is…"

"Yeah, well, your Daddy's a doofus, kid. _**Our**_ doofus but a doofus, all the same…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: So…the premiere wasn't nearly as painful and suckish as I thought it would be. As sad as I was to see certain people (*cough* Mark and Abigail *cough*) still around, I gotta say that Norah's a doll. I've always been a sucker for babies and although I strongly oppose who Mary made her with, I have to give her mad mommy props from the get-go. Now, that she's decided to keep the kid, she's utterly determined to not screw her up. Good. I've always thought that Mary would be a good parent. She's going to a _great_ parent with Marshall in this fic and I hope you guys enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Oh, my God."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, my God."

"Marshall, you've been a kickass lawman for over two decades of your existence and you're partners with and married to me. You've definitely seen more horrifying sights."

"Oh, my God."

"If you puke, I absolutely refuse to clean it up.", she promised flatly.

Another agonized scream from the TV made Marshall's eyes widen even further than before but to his credit, he did not puke. He was a ghostly shade of white, though and he drew her against him protectively, squeezing her with each scream. Mary winced as a slimy, bald head finally came into view on screen, straight from the source, and soon, cries of "It's a Boy!" filled the room as the film finally faded to black. Brandi had solemnly passed her the video at the end of Sister's Day and said that it was a necessary evil to watch. It was a balls out childbirth video (not Brandi's, thank God…), from initial countdown to blast-off, complete with swearing, a fearful dad to be, a high speed ride to the hospital, and…

"Couldn't they have at least…I mean, they immortalized her…her…"

"Intimate area?" Mary supplied.

"…on film and…and they…couldn't they have sprung for a razor? Or…a waxing …or... or…oh, god…oh, Mary…I'm **_so_ **sorry."

"Are you gonna put my hairy woman bits on film?"

"Not without your express permission that I know I'd never get."

"Good shit. Cowboy, you're not an idiot. You know how this baby thing works and that what goes in must eventually come out."

"I _**know**_ that, Mare! I know all of that but…you're gonna be in pain! You're gonna be in a lot of pain and I'm not gonna be able to help you! I…Christ, love, I'm sorry..."

He buried his face in her hair and if he wasn't so solemn, so precariously close to bawling, she'd laugh. She did understand where he was coming from, though. She hated seeing Marshall get hurt and in more than the mild amount of pain that she sometimes caused him. When he got shot, it hurt like she had and when Raph had gone apeshit on him that day, it had been like she had been kicked and punched just as hard. Knowing that in a little over 6 months that she'd be in what looked to be excruciating pain had to be hell on him. And she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't scared but…

"It'll be worth it. Any pain that I go through will be worth it just to hold our baby. _**Our**_ baby, which means that what does happen won't be completely your fault. It takes two to tango, Marshall. Not to mention that making a baby was my crazy ass idea in the first place…"

"I know that. It's just…god…why'd you make me watch it, woman? " he finally barked, making her laugh.

"Blame Squish! She said that it was a necessary evil so neither one of us are shocked when it all goes down. And as completely fucked up as what we saw was, I feel a little more prepared. Don't you?"

"A little. I just…how can I help you? What's my job during…?" he trailed off with a vague gesture towards her bump.

"Just have your ass there and let me break your hand, if necessary."

"Not my shooting hand."

"No promises."

"Understandable. I'm gonna go lay down now."

His legs were wobbly as he stood up and his voice was croaking like Kermit's. She followed after him and watched as he climbed into their bed. His eyes were slowly normalizing again but his breathing was a little shaky. Slipping under the blankets next to him, she propped herself up on her elbow, watching as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling. Wow. Was he going into shock? She hoped not…

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're a dirty little liar."

"Yes, I am. Could you hold me, please?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: And yesterday's episode has driven home that even though Mary is Superwoman in every other place, she needs more reliable and rational help with Norah. Now, if she had just used common sense during the Season 3 finale (namely kicking Faber in the nads), she would have that help and more (and we wouldn't have to deal with stomach twisting Marshall/Abigail cutesiness) but I digress. Y'all already know I feel about all those interconnected Cans of Worms and my stance is unchanged.**

**I'm not too shocked at the method they're using to shut down _IPS_. After all, no WitSec Post, no show but I cannot stand the blonde ladder climbing messenger bitch that they threw into the fray. Politicians and their minions give me the hives, even though she was good with Norah and she gave Mary some damned good advice, as did Mystic Tattoo Guy. **

**Stan the Baby whisperer was almost as awesome as Stan the Lord of the (Awkwardly Romantic) Dance and I liked the return of Mystic Tattoo Guy. He was the best witness out of the entire Season 4 cluster. Speaking of witnesses, I'm looking forward to how they deal with Neo-Nazi Hitler Chick. And may I just say that Delia's finally earned my respect. She's still much too perky for my tastes but girlie can get it done when it matters. The M&M at the elevator was excellent, an interaction that I've missed sorely. Hopefully, we'll get some more of it. Lord knows we need it…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

There was a loud thump in the conference room and Mary was shocked to see a slip of a woman take a bear of a man and flip him onto the table. Without missing a beat, the woman clambered up onto the bear and held a switchblade to his throat. Both bear and pixie laughed and she got down, moving to the far corner of the room. After a minute, she nodded once and the bear sprung into action, grabbing her in a choke-hold from behind. Pixie's teeth sank into the Bear's forearm and after he dropped her, she gave him a swift kick to the knee, sending him to the floor, her following immediately to try and pin him…

"They're our new witnesses. Ivy and Benjamin Watts. They're from Newark, NJ and she was her self defense instructor until they got married 3 years ago." Marshall greeted, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"What are they here for?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time to see a mob execution. Their testimonies put 3 shot callers away for life without parole but now, the entire organization's after them. Seems they feel that anyone killing them gets an automatic promotion to leader. 150 grand each for their heads."

"Jesus God. What recession? Well, let's go say hi before they break each other or something expensive."

Mary opened the door and Ivy clambered off of him again, loosening her fiery red mane from its ponytail. Guileless grey eyes met hers and she nodded once in greeting, straightening her askew black skirt and white tube top. She extended her arms to her husband and helped him off of the floor with astonishing strength. Her fair skin had picked up a tan with signs of slight sunburn on her exposed collarbone. Benjamin had on a dark gray t-shirt and jeans, his milk chocolate skin already showing signs of freckles on his cheeks. The file showed that he used to have dreads but now, his hair was loose and down to his shoulders in black waves. They were a walking study in opposites. He stood at 6'4 easily while Ivy looked to be barely 5'3. Ivy sat down immediately and drew her knees up protectively but Benjamin gave them a brilliant smile, extending a meaty hand to her and then Marshall.

"Thank you for helping us. I'm Ben and the broad that was just kicking my ass to Christmas Eve is my wife Ivy."

"Hi." she greeted in a soft but strong voice. "And I wasn't kicking his ass to Christmas Eve. It was more like the Fourth of July."

"Your favorite holiday."

"Fuck yeah. Booze, food, and explosions. What more could you want in a holiday?"

"I don't know. Maybe a little bit of warmth and meaning?"

"Who's the woman in this relationship again?"

"Well, last I checked, it was you Ivy Dear. Unless you'd like to tell me something that would in other circumstances, guarantee you a prime spot on the Springer Show…"

Ivy's laughter was loud and genuine, even as she slugged a chuckling Ben for his insolence.

Mary was certain that like Nate and Max, these two wouldn't cause nearly as much mayhem as their usual witnesses.

Good.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: The last two episodes were a mixed bag of good and awful. Awful because of the shipper shit we're getting shoved down our throats but good because of the new characters brought into circulation (I liked Heather and Dancer Lady's pretty nice, too when she and Stan ain't dry humpin' in public…*shudders*) and the case files are on point as always. **

**I loved Mary's oblique references to castration throughout this week's ep (sometimes TPTB steals my damned ideas…LOL) and the Work Wife conversation. Mary _is_ his work wife, his real wife (I consider them common in law married, regardless of the pesky legalities required.), and Abigail can go suck it. The end. Fuck that (drop dead gorgeous) ring, she can suck it. Although, I couldn't help but give him props for the proposal location. Perfect…except that once again he's all up on the wrong chick. **

**Son of a bitch…my spoiler reading kept the majority of the IPS rage away but I'm thinking of doing another Season 3 finale fix fic because all this personal life bullshit we're looking at (Abigail, Mark, and (sorry but I have to include) Norah…) can be traced back to Mary's ass backward, self destructive decision to get with Faber over Marshall. Plus, I try not to acknowledge Season 4 very much. I know Raph's coming back but I'm really hoping Mystery Guy in the promo is someone other than the damned Weasel, like her dad, maybe. Lord knows that Can of Worms is long overdue to bust. Of course, knowing how TPTB love to torture us, I'm gonna say it's the Weasel and prepare to be pissed off.**

**We're at the halfway point for the Final Season and I've got little to no idea where they're gonna take it, which both frustrating but undeniably appealing. After all, I'm up watching it every Friday instead of sleeping off a long week of family, work, and my rebelling intestines. Anyway, here's the long awaited Ultrasound and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He couldn't stop grinning, especially as Mary remembered their conversation 3 months before. Her face pinched, twisted, and finally settled on a resigned half smile. They were watching the 4D sonogram DVD on loop, the OB-GYN letting having their moment.

"Peanut's already looking good. Beautiful, even."

"Yes, she is.", he agreed with a light nudge. "Yeah, you know…because she's a girl…like I told you _**from the beginning**_…"

Mary sighed and looked at him with amused disgust, her light green gown slipping off of one of her shoulders as she faced him fully.

"All right, all right…I surrender. You were right and I was wrong. You're not gonna sing The Song, are you?"

"I should. I really should. I've earned it. However, one of us needs to be able to teach Nia how to be gracious so…"

"If you don't shut up now, she'll be teething on your tombstone."

Marshall chuckled and helped her off of the table. She really didn't need help but he just wanted to touch her, make sure she was solid. Her morning sickness had mercifully ended and she was gaining the correct amount of weight. She had even taken to doing yoga with Brandi on Saturdays, saying that it was good for her back. What stood out the most was how she was even more tactile than before. She'd causally slip her hand into his as they went over the MOU, brush against him as they walked, and curled up against him whenever practical. She said that she was his pregnant wife so she could do whatever she damned well pleased but he knew better. She wanted reassurance that he'd be around for not only Apollonia but her. Since she was notoriously bad at expressing such vulnerability verbally, she did it in other ways.

Ways that he adored.

She bent to get her clothes off of the nearby table and he couldn't help but laugh as the backless gown revealed a pair of navy blue panties with lime green ladybugs all over them. What did him in was the lemon yellow trim that matched her bra.

"Stop staring at my ass, Pervis." she grumbled playfully as she pulled her (his) t-shirt back on.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. Your unmentionables are too loud."

She laughed and lightly slugged his arm before using it as a support to get her skirt (yes, a skirt!) back on.

"Don't knock my undies! They're comfortable and if some freak manages to steal any of them, I could find them a mile away! They're practical!"

"They're cute. You're cute."

"You are cruising for a slug, Cowboy. I swear to God. And I am_** not**_ cute!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Marshall…" she growled while grabbing his jacket lapels.

A startled yelp escaped her as he grabbed her and half dipped her but he could see the laughter in her eyes, the near manic joy from when they first saw their little girl, and the usual amount of lust. He kissed her hard and she melted against him, the swell of her belly pressed flush against him, her tongue in his mouth and her nails in his neck…

A throat cleared and Marshall gave Dr. Kendra Finkle a sheepish smile as they straightened up.

"Well, at least you've got all your clothes on. That's better than most of my disgustingly in love patients." the caustic brunette quipped with a roll of her eyes.

"See, why can't you and your sister switch jobs? You, I wouldn't mind shrinking my head at all. You're actually normal."

"Shelley can't stand the sight of blood. I think it's because of all the times I covered her bed with the fake stuff and spiders for Halloween but I couldn't say for sure. All right, here are the sonogram pictures, another copy of the 4D images, and your next appointment date. Marshall, do tell my sister to pick up a goddamned phone every once in a while. Just because she's a big shot government drone for the Marshals doesn't mean she can neglect her big sis. I miss her..."

"I thought you two were twins." Mary remarked with slight confusion.

"I fell out of mom's crotch 2 minutes and 35 seconds before she did. That gives me big sister rights and privileges. Now, scram. See y'all next month."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: There are few better ways to get revenge than making a guy get in a dress. I fully think that if Marshall hadn't dropped his Bumpkin related bomb on her, Mary would've fought a little harder to keep him off that stage. And our Cowboy is fine as wine but…a drag queen he is not. I mean, he rocked it but unh-unh. Hysterical but unh-unh. Mary…is an idiot but I knew she'd bang someone else to avoid her feelings for Marshall (it's her go-to move other than a gun) and at least, it's not Faber. In another life, Kenny would be halfway decent for her. But…damn…couldn't she have let him get her some coffee before dropping the panties? Jesus Christ…**

**I really liked the thing with Raph. I also liked how surprised he was to see that Marshall wasn't with Mary. Join the club, buddy. We have t-shirts and brass knuckles. I knew Political Barbie couldn't be trusted and the Marshall/Abigail shit made me throw up in my mouth a little. And Praise Jesus, they finally brought her fuckin' Dad into the picture and I'm glad she arrested him! That's the only damned thing she truly did right since before she told Raph about WitSec…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I feel like a cow." Mary grumbled good naturedly as she finished the last of her double bacon cheeseburger, mashed potatoes and chicken fries.

"You're not a cow, Mare. Cows are vegetarians. You're more like a Weeble-Wobble. Or the boulder from that _**Indiana Jones**_ movies." Brandi replied cheerfully.

"Shut up, Squish."

"Revenge is uber-sweet."

"Don't say uber in front of Sammi. She'll turn out to be a ditz and I never compared you to a fucking boulder."

"No, just a human from _**WALL-E**_ and don't drop the F-Bomb in front of Sammi. She'll turn out to be a biker chick."

Mary snorted at that and put a strategic pillow down to block a crawling Sammi from going into the kitchen. Her niece cooed and reversed direction, ending up belly flopping onto her huge teddy bear with a laugh. They had decided to have Sister's Day at her place while the men went to Babies R Us for the nursery. Brandi had brought food from Jack's Diner (the main stop for her cravings) and they settled in on the living floor for a marathon of _**How the States Got Their Shapes**_. Sammi had on a purple onesie and black overalls. Brandi had on cut offs and a tank top, her figure finally back to pre-Sammi times and Mary had on Marshall's old USMS sweatshirt and his airplane pajama pants. He had shaken with silent laughter at the sight and she had nailed him with a couch cushion, telling him to shut up. They may be geeky as all get out but they were comfortable as hell…

Sammi left her bear and went to her giraffe, chewing on its hindquarters like a happy lioness…

She was coming close to a year old now and looked exactly like Brandi at that age. The only difference was the lack of frayed frilly pink outfits and of course, her parents. Brandi and Peter were awesome parents and Mama Bear Mary now had a Nia to fuss over instead of a Squish. Not to mention a Marshall. After finishing her "snack", Sammi yawned softly and crawled over to her, making her "hold me" noise. Mary scooped her up carefully and as usual, Sammi's head went to her right breast as she drifted towards a nap.

"I swear the left one's better." she insisted.

"They look the same to me.", Brandi chuckled as she covered Sammi with her favorite ladybug blanket.

"There's a difference and the left one's better. Help me up, would you?"

Brandi did so with a melodramatic groan of agony and Mary grumbled, "Don't make me throw you out of my house."

"All you gotta do is sit on me and I'll never bug you again."

Mary rolled her eyes and placed Sammi in the armchair, giving her the bear and the giraffe. Sammi held them by the neck and surrendered to Nap Time, snores escaped her parted lips. Brandi bent and pressed a kiss to her temple and Mary could see herself doing that with Nia…and maybe another one. As much as she joked about wishing she was an only child, being a big sister had helped shape who she was today. It had made her stronger and gave her a deep well of love that she wouldn't have otherwise. Plus, a little boy with Marshall's eyes…

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nia's hypothetical little brother. I think being an only child would kinda suck after a while, you know?"

"Peter and I have been talking about having another one, too. I've always wanted a bunch of kids."

"I could have a bunch of kids with Marshall. Any other guy…no fucking way."

"Mary!"

"What? She's sleeping..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Good morning. I'm sick thanks to my siblings and off from work. And now, it's time for some conflict to shake things up. The latest episode was excellently sad and it gave my Muses a jolt. I pitched Jinx and Faber as points of conflict earlier but dear ol' Dad tops them by a long shot. I'm not gonna bring O'Connor back. I hated him in _Solace_ and I'm gonna hate him to the grave but there will be an FBI presence (a possible opening for Faber's not so triumphant return) and some long over due confrontations. I hope you guys enjoy what I've come up with.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Her phone rang at 3:14AM and she groped the nightstand blindly, looking for it. A large hand reached under her pillow and pulled it out, dangling it playfully in front of her face. Her elbow slammed backwards into his side, causing a wheezy laugh and she flipped it open.

"Somebody better be dead."

"_Mary! Mary, he's **here**! He showed up and...and... he has **pictures** and…and he…Mary, help!"_

"Squish? Who's there? What the fuck's…"

"_It's **dad!** Dad's here and I grabbed Sammi and locked us in the back bathroom! Peter's on his way home with the cops but…Mary, it's** so** him! I recognize him from the photos and…god, what the hell is he doing here? Where was he when we needed him? Where were you when we needed you? Mary…"_

Exchanging a startled look with Marshall, Mary bolted as best she could out of the bed and pulled her robe over her Star Wars shirt. She could hear Marshall grabbing the keys and tossed him a hoodie to go over his Charlie Brown pajama shirt as she dug in the hall closet.

"Marshall and I on the way, okay? It's gonna be all right. Is he armed, dangerous?"

"_No, no, no…he doesn't have a gun or anything like that but he's got a lot of pictures, Mary. Like a whole folder full! He's even got ones with Chico and Chuck in them, for god's sake! He has a copy of your wedding picture, my wedding picture, even one of Sammi when she was like a week old! And he knows about Nia, too! He says he just wants to talk to us but I don't believe him! He's got lying eyes! Believe me, I know lying eyes when I see 'em because I used to have 'em. Oh, god_…"

"Brandi, breathe! Is Sammi okay?"

"_Can you believe that she's sleeping through all this? She's just like Peter. Once he's asleep, he's __**asleep**__. He cannot be moved unless it's an absolute emergency or there's turkey bacon involved. I thought he was dead a couple of times but…Mary, the letters! Get the letters he sent you! I know you still have them around someplace and the Feds are gonna want them. They did last time…_"

"I know. I got them. Listen, stay where you are and calm down as best you can. We'll be there in 10." Mary informed her as she put the box and herself in the truck. Marshall barely waited until the door shut before gunning it down the street. Idly, she noticed he was barefoot, just like the day of the Suitcase…

"_O-okay. I hear sirens coming. You don't think he'll run again, do you?_"

Marshall's hand stole to the glove compartment where their backup weapons were and she saw that his jaw was grimly set. Everyone always spoke about how much of a crazy ass bitch she was but Marshall had his own crazy, especially when it came to the ones he loved. He loved with everything he had and his capacity for hatred was just as deep. She could count on less than one hand the people who could make him snap and her father…her _**excuse**_ for a father was Public Enemy #1. As much as he hated using his weapon, Mary knew that if James tried to make a run for it, Annie Oakley on Speed would come out and not go back in until the old man's brains had to be hosed off the asphalt.

She didn't feel sad about it, either.

"If he does, I guarantee that it'll be the last thing he does."

_**/**_

**_Mary and Nia need me…Mary and Nia need me…Mary and Nia need me…_**

That mantra was the only thing keeping him from shoving a gun down the old man's gullet. Mary had burst into the house, slugged the man, and cuffed him. Marshall had given him his Miranda rights but trained his glock right in between the man's eyes. His sister in law's eyes, his wife's eyes…those same green eyes. It was amazing how they could cause feelings of tenderness in one person and a feeling of deep loathing in another. James had coughed a couple of times but kept quiet, even as Mary surrendered the box of Letters and as a timeline of photos was constructed on the dining room table. Peter was holding a still crying Brandi and Mary had a groggy Sammi on the couch, giving her a good morning bottle.

"You look good with her, Princess. My grandbaby…"

"You don't get to be a granddad to her or Nia! You weren't even a dad to me and Mary!" Brandi snapped, making Mary nod in solemn agreement.

"Brandi, I love you and your sister…"

"**_Liar!_** You abandoned us! You left Mary to take care of me and mom! You ran off and you made yourself a normal family with some other bitch! Do Lauren and Scott and god knows who else know where you are or did you Houdini on them, too? And just what do you think gave you the right to spy on us?"

"I wanted to make sure you two were safe and happy!"

"Yeah, well, we are! Well, we _**were**_ until you decided to B&E here tonight! You better get charged for that, too!"

"Brandi…"

Marshall tuned out the fight and looked at an eerily quiet Mary. She was holding Sammi with her usual carefulness but she was rocking slightly. Her verdant gaze was blank and he holstered his gun. Mary was in shock. Mary needed him. James watched as he knelt on the floor in front of her and rested his head on her bump, immediately feeling the Morse code like kicking of their daughter. A shaking hand went to his scalp and idly rubbed, giving him a little bit of comfort. She was still in there someplace. Hiking up the shirt slightly, Marshall pressed kisses to her faint stretch marks and hugged her around the waist.

"I'm here, love."

"…I know. Squish, take Sammi."

Brandi did so immediately and hurried back into Peter's arms, burying her face in his chest. Mary joined him on the floor and rested her head on his shoulder, looking at her father fully for the first time in years.

"What's your angle? What do you want? You haven't been around for 30 plus years and now, you wanna come in out of the cold? Be a family? What the fuck do you want, old man and you better not lie to me again. You've done enough of that in your actions and letters. Hey, FBI guys? Once you get what you want from them, burn them. Do what you want with the ashes but just…burn them."

"We'll have to take you in and your sister in for questioning. I assure you that this isn't another O'Connor witch hunt but simply for clarification." the head agent informed her gently.

"Fine. Well, _**James?**_ Why are you here?"

"I'm in trouble, Mary."

"Really? _**Shocker**_…so, what? You need human shields or something because I can double goddamn guarantee you that it's not gonna happen. I'll send you to the guys after you in a crate before I let you hurt Squish and her family or my Marshall."

He couldn't help but smile at how matter of factly she claimed him. Marshall held her tighter and Nia's kicking increased in response.

"Look, I know you're a Marshal. I have information that can be used against a lot of bad people. I just…I need your help, Princess."

"How do I know you're not just bullshitting me?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Not a chance in hell, old man. The FBI and my boss can deal with you but I don't want a damned thing to do with you, anymore. I don't need you. I don't want you. I cut out one destructive parent and I'll do the same to you if you're still alive after this. That's a fucking promise. Marshall, take me home."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Good evening. I knew they were gonna kill Mare's dad off but I didn't expect the way they did it. It was bittersweet and the hospital scene with M&M was just glorious. Not as glorious as the promo, though. Did y'all see it, _HEAR_ it? He finally says it, ladies (and maybe gentlemen) and I cannot wait for Friday. Even if Mary runs away (she better fuckin' not…), I am so damned proud of Marshall, I can't even begin to explain it. Anyway, here's my version of the Return of the Father and Faber showing up is certainly a go and I suppose Jinx, too. Why not?**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

It was hard to look at him but it was also hard to look away from him. He hadn't changed too much from her childhood memories. His hair had gone completely silver and of course, he wasn't larger than life anymore but still…it was James Wiley Shannon, all right. Her daddy had kept his promise 30 years too late and came back. The bitch of it was that she didn't need him, anymore. She had learned to get by on her own and had found a real partner to raise hell with. Mary couldn't help but be proud of herself. She hadn't really yelled at him (she had left that in Squish's very capable hands…) or hit him more than the once. She kept herself calm as best she could and running away hadn't even come up into her mind. Hell, she couldn't really run anymore, anyway…

The door opened and she kept picking at the sparkly nail polish on her nails silently. She had on a plum purple v-neck maternity top, black yoga pants, and her steel grey Doc Martens from back in the day. She had used the curling iron in her hair and put her badge around her neck like a necklace, spit shone until it sparkled in the fluorescents. Her wedding bands had gotten the same treatment and she had on the white diamond studs Marshall had gotten her for her birthday. She hadn't dressed up for James. He wasn't worth the effort, anymore. She had done it for herself as a figurative suit of armor…

"So, that's your dad."

"Yeah. I guess you were expecting him to be taller, huh?"

"No, I was expecting him to have a little more meat on his bones. And they've got the nerve to call _**me**_ String Bean? Puh-leeze…", he scoffed dramatically.

"You're being a goof on purpose to try and cheer me up, aren't you?"

"Yep. Is it working?"

"Nope but I'm glad to see you here, anyway."

Marshall chuckled and stood next to her. Here was her true partner. Here was her good man (Mann) and she knew in her bones that the only way he'd leave her is through death. Idly, she fixed the collar on his blazer and sighed heavily, shaking her head in disgusted awe at the dozing ex-fugitive.

"He's refusing to talk to anyone but you right now."

"He's probably heard that I'm the 'nice one' and he thinks I'll convince you to talk to him. What he's failing to understand is that I've got little to no use for him. He's caused you decades of misery and I really just want to blow his fucking head off and feed it to a chupracabra."

"I thought they only ate goat's blood."

"I'm sure I could convince one to make an exception. Do I look okay? I _**am**_ meeting your dad, after all."

"Are you seriously asking me that not 30 seconds after you said you wanted to make him into chupracabra food? And you already met him yesterday when you read him his rights."

"I know but… I'm not saying that he's not an asshole because he certainly is but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have you or a little sister. That counts for something. Well?"

Mary stepped back and took a good look at him. Underneath the black blazer was the wine colored button down she had bought for him, dark blue jeans with his usual god awful belt buckle, and his black boots. His badge was on his hip and his piece holstered right next to it. He had polished his rings as well and they rested comfortably on his hand. His hair was growing longer, showing a hint of waves and she could see a bit of grey starting at the roots. He had shaved his face and even with the dark circles underneath them, his baby blues were alert and sparkling, comforting her as always…

"You look like Marshall." she declared happily.

"Good enough for me, then. Cover me?"

"You know it. Crack him like an egg, Cowboy. And don't shoot him."

"No promises."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I hope this doesn't disappoint. I've always wanted to write something like this. As you all know, I was less than pleased with what we got for the Series Finale romantically but the resolution of Mary's daddy issues made me happy. I thought of this while I drafted and I think the final product will match well. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He knew where Mary had gotten her near photographic memory from now. Once Bobby D. had turned on the recording equipment, James had started talking. His M.O. of never killing people as he defrauded/terrorized them, the various code names and signals he had come up with his Crew, safehouses and stash houses, and the members of his Crews. As in plural. After abandoning Mary and Brandi but before meeting his 2nd wife, he had stayed very, very busy. Some of them had been locked up and released already. Some had been locked up and were still in there.

There were a couple still out there (numbers 6 and 7 on the Most Wanted List) but the truly dangerous one was Number 3 on the list: Tommy "Sully" Sullivan. He had called on the old man for last job and had broken the sacred code of life. James had lied to his 2nd family (a common occurrence) and convinced his "wife", Lauren, and Scott to get the hell out of dodge, out of Boston. According to James, they were in the Orlando area, laying low and quiet under "emergency names". The old man had come up with his own little WitSec for them before coming out here to lay his problems on Mary's doorstep.

It was a male, sober, and much more manipulative Jinx all over again.

James finally stopped talking and took a deep drink of water, looking dead at the two way window.

"So, when can I talk to Mary?"

Marshall just looked at him.

"Look, you seem to be a good man…"

"I am not here to advocate for you. To be completely honest with you, I fucking hate you. I really do. Now, I am here to help solve robberies and a murder. I am also here to make sure that you and your families are protected from the threat to your safety until your testimony is submitted to the proper channels. I am not going to help you cause more pain and misery to my partner and I for damn sure am not going to let you have the opportunity to run her blood pressure up and send her to the hospital."

"I didn't want to leave her with Brandi and Jinx! I didn't have a choice!"

"I'm not going to have pity for a man whose own actions caused him to abandon his 7 year old daughter with an infant and an alcoholic. And let's say I believe you and that you were in danger, why did you send her the Letters? Those letters could've led whoever 'forced' to leave straight to her."

"I wanted to make sure she was happy. She's my daughter. Just because I made a few mistakes doesn't mean that I'm not still her father."

The door opened and Mary came in with deceptive calm. Marshall knew that she was anything but calm but she was holding it together for Nia. She made a gesture to the camera and the red light blinked off immediately.

"You didn't just make a few mistakes, James."

"Mary…"

"Marshall and I could and should be on like our fifth kid right now but because you fucked me over, I spent damn near a decade running away from him and expecting him to leave me. Hell, even now I still expect him to leave me. Not to mention all the other clusterfucks I got into with other guys. Of course, you already know about all of it because you stalked me like I owed you child support for the last 6 years. I'll own up to my part in it but at the root, it's your fucking fault, old man. You fucked me over as a child and until recently, you were fucking me over as an adult, too so you can take your excuses and apologies and shove 'em up your ass. Turning canary now isn't gonna make up for any of the shit you pulled on your families with an S and I'll be damned if I let you hurt Nia or Sammi like you hurt me."

Marshall watched as the old man visibly deflated and she placed a hand on his wrist, tugging him towards the door.

"Come on, partner. Your daughter wants beef jerky and not the cheap stuff, either."

"Beef jerky?" he chuckled as he followed like a schoolboy following his sweetheart.

"And mint chocolate chip ice cream to dip it in. Move it or lose it."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Good evening, everybody. I refuse to let this fandom become like _HOUSE _and _NCIS_ for me. I have uncompleted stories in those because of canon, Muse destroying events and I'm not going to let _Entangled_ join them. I'm _not_. Well, not without a fight. Oh, I've put my GEAH series up on DeviantArt (in case I get Purged) and I'll be sure to provide links to my backup archives on my profile soon. Enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You didn't have to come, Squish."

"It's better to rip the band-aid off. Besides, Sammi needs to meet her grandma. Although, I bet Peter 20 bucks and a foot rub that she's gonna faint when she sees that you're married _**and**_ knocked up…in that order. Where's Marshall?"

"He's prepping stuff for James with Stan. He wanted to come but I told him that I was a grown ass woman who can face her hopefully ex-alcoholic mother without hiding behind her husband."

"…can also you face the jackass who made said husband try out for the Naked Major Leagues because…" Brandi trailed off with a slight wince towards the bus terminal...

Shit. Of course. Special Agent Michael Faber. O'Connor would've been better. That asshole had only tried to get her thrown in prison. This asshole had been determined to get her on her back, ankles out the way and now, he was Jinx's escort. Said Jinx's jaw was brushing her shoes as she looked at them for the first time in nearly 3 years. She looked better. Good color, not so much makeup, and her (graying) brown hair was cut in a stylish bob. She had on a light blue bandage dress and white heels, a black poncho used as a wrap for her arms.

"B-Brandi? You...you have a…and M-Mary...you…you're…"

"Pregnant. And married to Marshall. Squish married Peter and they made Sprout. Well, her name's Samantha Mary on the birth certificate but…yeah. Faber."

The FBI douche looked pretty much the same. There was some more gray in his hair and he really needed to invest in either P90X or a man-girdle but he was still smarmy and still leering...

"Her eyes aren't on her shirt, jerk…and Marshall's still a possessive SOB or did you not learn your lesson from when he broke half your face the last time you were around?" Brandi inserted pointedly while letting Jinx hold and coo over Sammi. Today's overalls were shade of deep navy blue, setting off the red apples on her white onesie nicely. Sammi's blonde hair blew in the light breeze and while her little eyes were narrowed in a "stranger…I don't know you…"glare at Jinx's face, she wasn't crying. A good sign…

"Of course. Congratulations, Kitten.", Faber replied with a shaky smile.

"Yeah, whatever. Squish, I gotta take them on in. We still on for this weekend?"

"Oh, def. We're seeing _**The Avengers**_. Chris Evans in spandex…"

"I'm more interested in the guy they got to play Hawkeye and don't say def in front of Sammi. She'll turn out to be a fucking airhead."

"Jeremy Renner…yummy… and stop with the F-Bomb near her, already! The last thing I want is for _**that**_ to be her first word. Say bye to Auntie Mary, Ladybug…"

Mary took Sammi, who immediately let out a happy coo, and pecked her on the brow.

"Be good for your mom, all right?"

Sammi snuffled affirmatively and willingly went with Brandi towards the station wagon. It wasn't an old school one, with faux wood and a jalopy engine but it was definitely a station wagon. A Buick with a car seat and enough emergency parenting supplies to get through the Apocalypse. Mary could feel a hormone surge impending as Brandi carefully buckled her daughter in, looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She was damned proud of her sister. She was all mature and motherly and she had a hand in raising her…just like she'd have a hand in raising Sheriff, as Marshall referred to her…

Clearing her throat, she looked away and turned off the alarm for the SUV.

"Okay. Mom, do you want to go to your hotel or…"

"Where is he?"

Even Faber paid attention to the icy steel in Jinx's voice and Mary could see a flash of inner strength that she had always credited to James or her own self in her eyes. Her mother's face was placid but the way she was clenching her left fingers, especially her wedding ring finger was a dead giveaway that she was far from calm.

"At the office. I can have Marshall and Stan meet us at Jack's. It's neutral ground and I'm preggers jonesing for chili cheese fries and a mushroom swiss melt…what?"

A sickly but genuine smile was curving Jinx's lips.

'That was my main craving when I carried you. Your father once drove all the way to Brooklyn to get it. Jack's is good. Do they still have the green chili lunch special?"

_**/**_

Jinx had sat down across from James roughly 25 minutes before and just looked at him.

No theatrics, no yelling, no hitting. She just sat there and looked. Marshall recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same dead look that Mary's got sometimes, when she was looking back in the past and trying to come up with words. The old man had only met her gaze briefly and had remained focused on his plate of huevos rancheros afterwards, eating listlessly. After Mary's interrogation room shutdown, James had the air of a defeated man. What had he expected? He had run away and shattered Mary's heart into smithereens. There's no coming back from that. There just wasn't…

"_You know, this is the quietest I've ever remembered them being. It was always an argument or singing off-key to the radio but never this. And I think she's gonna go nuclear._" Mary informed him softly.

Jinx sighed and shook her head, setting her folded hands on the table.

"I…I really don't know what to say to you, James. I've imagined seeing you again for years. So many conversations…all the things that I've always wanted to say to you have been in me and now, that I'm looking at you…I don't even know where to begin. No, wait. I do… do you have any idea what hell you put our babies through? I mean, I'm no angel. I was a lousy ass mother addicted to lousy ass booze with a sack full of unfulfilled dreams. I hated my life and I dragged Mary and Brandi down just so I could feel better. I own up to that. Rehab really doesn't give you a choice but to own up to your screw ups. But…I was around. I did what I could, even though it was barely anything. But, you didn't and what kills me is…not only did you run off, you have another wife. You have other children. And now, you're getting _**all**_ of us in danger because of _**your**_ past, _**your**_ screw ups_**. Our grandchildren**_ are in danger because of you."

"I'm sorry."

"What the hell good is that gonna do? You can't apologize 30 years away, James."

"I know. I…I know that."

"Good. You do realize that even if you somehow don't get a chest full of lead that you blew it, right? You're never gonna know Brandi or her husband or Sammi or little Nia when she gets here. Mary's not gonna let you near any of them with a 50 foot pole. And she doesn't stop you, Marshall will. He once threatened to blow my head off and that was _**before**_ they got married. God help you if you mess with Mary, now."

"I know that, Sunflower."

"Oh, no…you're not calling me that, anymore. That's…we're _**way**_ past that! Well, at least I am. The only thing I really want from you is a divorce. I don't…I've spent a lot of my life being defined by you and what your breaking my heart did and I don't want that, anymore. You can keep your name. I just…I don't want to have any sort of legal connection with you, anymore, other than our children. I can honestly say that Mary Alexandria and Brandi Marie are the only two things we managed to do right together and hell, most of the right they have is despite us, anyway."

James snorted ruefully and nodded in agreement, as did Marshall.

"I really **_am_** sorry, Jinx."

Jinx resumed looking at him but then, a slow genuine smile curved her lips.

"I know, James. I don't forgive you at all but I understand."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: All right, folks. We're homestretching. Sad to say, I honestly don't have much Muse left for _IPS_ anymore. After the (utterly classless, in my humble opinion) rip-off we ended up getting via the season 5 finale and no new season to counteract it, She spiraled into a bitterly disappointed depression but the other Ladies have been there for her, letting her help out in their fandoms. Perhaps after finishing this one (and the promised GEAH story), she'll return to action after gorging herself on Seasons 1-3 on Netflix, not to mention the return of some of her favorite shows (_Criminal Minds_, FTW!) in the unfolding autumn/winter season. Anyway, Main Idea: Homestretching. _Entangled_ should be finished within 5-10 chapters, no more than 10. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The walls were almost done, a deep midnight blue with white trim. Even though they knew that Nia was a Nia, they had wanted to pick something that could grow with her. After all, not many teenage girls liked bubblegum, pepto pink on the walls. Given the fact that the kid was going to be half hers, Mary was pretty much certain that the color would be tolerated in small doses, if at all. So, midnight blue it was and if it just so happened to be her favorite color, then it was merely a coincidence.

Marshall's iPod switched to a distinctive opening riff and she gave him a Look.

"Really?" she asked over the defiant opening words of Pink's 'So What?'

"Her lyrics are good, her videos are hilarious and deep, she has clothes on 90% of the time, and most importantly she's a hot badass blonde that will whup your ass and will unconditionally love the hell of a guy until she's dead or she kills him for being an idiot. Sound familiar?" he replied calmly and making little warm butterflies erupt in her chest as he gave her a _**Look**_.

She'd deny it to her dying day but she always did like it when Marshall said sweet shit like that, even before they were together. Lots of men had tried to call her beautiful and special (some in more than one language) but she always took it with less than a grain of salt. Experience proved that men didn't bust out the sugar unless they were looking for some pie and they were usually lying anyway.

Then she met Marshall.

When Marshall said that he loved her and that she was pretty, smart, fierce, badass, etc, he meant it from the bottom of his Cowboy heart and looking back, she knew that the honesty and trust he showed her won her over the most.

Scooting over, she hugged him from the left, causing him to put down his brush and press a kiss to her brow. Slipping down the mask he had forced her to wear (something about potentially toxic fumes…), Mary turned his head and planted a deep wet one on him. Marshall moaned softly into her mouth and cupped her face, indicating that he was willing to play. She wasn't looking for sex at the moment, just affection. Plus, making out with him these days was just as good as the full act. She was coming into her third trimester and the Horny Pregnant Lady hormones were out full force. She remembered them from Squish's pregnancy, when she would mercilessly tease an exhausted but happy looking Peter as Squish just looked like a cat in the cream. She figured that hers would be milder because of how horny they both were when she wasn't pregnant but Mary didn't mind being wrong this time.

After all, if Marshall's tongue was down her throat, he wouldn't be able to sing The Song.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Good evening, everybody. My plan is to update this fic every day this week so I can finish it. I've already got a title and loose plot ready for the promised canon-compliant GEAH and I just want to get this done. You guys have been here from the start of this fic (and some since my start on FFN, in general) and you deserve a good resolution to Mary and Marshall. We all do. We will always deserve that and TPTB suck. Enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

James sat quietly in the back conference room, waiting to be escorted into the courtroom. Sully had been captured by the Marshals sent to guard his second family and now…now, things were going to unravel. Both of his families would know the whole truth and then, he would spend the rest of his life locked up in PC. If he were in Gen Pop, he'd be a dead old man by the end of the first week. Even criminals had their limits and a man who abandoned their family, made a second illegal one, and then abandoned them to the wolves…no. Ginger, Brandi, and Mary had thoroughly washed their hands of him and now it was Judy, Lauren, and Scott's turn.

By the end of the day, he would be truly alone for the first time since he was 17.

Shaking his head, he looked towards his oldest child. Mary was holding still gamely as her husband put Kevlar on her to match his. She was very pregnant, less than a month to go and had refused to go on maternity leave until she saw him through. James couldn't help but worry about her. Although he was completely unworthy, Mary was his Princess and she was carrying his grandchild. No, not his grandchild. Never his grandchild. Little Apollonia wouldn't get to meet her grandpa James, nor would Samantha He wouldn't even get to know Brandi because of his own actions…

Had he done the right thing in leaving them behind? Why couldn't he have found another option? Why didn't he try to find another option?

_**Because at the end of the day, it's all about your survival, your needs, your freedom. You lived your life that way since you could walk and now, look where it's got you. Look at where you…**_

The window shattered in the wake of a bullet.

_**/**_

Her arms were wrapped firmly around her midsection, curling up as tight as she could on the floor. Through the sound of gunfire, she heard the solid click of his cowboy boots as he commando crawled over and covered her. Marshall's arms joined hers and he bunched his shoulders protectively, waiting for the all clear. Opening one eye, Mary could see blood dripping onto the tile and she stiffened with horror.

"Jesus Christ, Marshall!"

"It's just a flesh wound from the window. I'm okay. Are you OK?"

She nodded immediately, comforted further by the sudden harsh kicking from Nia. She had been sleeping and the commotion must've jolted her awake. Like always, Marshall's hand spread and pressed right over their daughter, rubbing in counterclockwise circles.

"Let's go." one of the guards said.

Mary spotted James being hustled out by Faber, shaken but unharmed and she closed her eyes. Marshall was shaking as they detangled themselves and he kept her back to his front as they walked out. Turning, she felt tears prick her eyes as she took in his bloody temple and she tugged him towards Stan, who was holding a med kit.

"Jesus God…"

"It's just a scratch with some glass in it and Marshall made sure we were okay."

He sighed with visible relief and broke through his Stan the Man awkward baby vibe long enough to rest a pointed hand on her ever expanding bump.

"You really shouldn't be here, Inspector."

"I know. After this, I'm out. Scout's honor."

"If you were ever a scout, I'd eat my boots." Marshall teased with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up or I'll tweeze your eyeball out."

"That's my girl."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I'm glad there are people still out there for this story. It gives me hope for the others I haven't touched in a while. And doing an update a day gives me something to look forward to, even when I'm sick and Monthly Cursed. I'm really looking forward to writing the delivery but I'm trying to decide if Mary should be a little more Zen about it or go with my standard baby birthing technique. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I got you a pudding. Pregnant broads need calcium, right?"

"Did you put GHB in it?"

"You haven't changed a bit, Kitten. Well, obviously you have but…"

"Shut the fuck up, give me my pudding, and if you annoy me more than you already have by just being here, I'll make what Cowboy did to your face look like a school-girl playing hopscotch, you damned dirty weasel."

Marshall smirked at her typical Mary response and sighed softly. He was going to need stitches for his wound but it wasn't dire. He had a bit of a headache but he figured it was more from adrenaline comedown than the graze. Graze…damn it, he hated getting shot or shot at, especially nowadays. Mary had seen the flash of a muzzle a split second before the hell broke loose and dropped immediately. Her arms had gone securely around her bump and she curled up, her eyes squeezed shut. He had a feeling that it was because she didn't want to see if her father got his expected chest full of lead more than fear for her safety. His exotic animal wasn't scared of anything walking, after all.

He had gotten to her as quick as he could and was loathe to let her go, even after the bullets stopped. The professional side of him urged him to get up, to check the witness, to secure perimeters and start thinking of escape routes. The husband and father just wanted to take her home and hold her to him with his gun within easy reach. He didn't want anyone taking his girls away…

"_Goddamn it, you scared me…you know I don't like it when you're in pain…_" _she grumbled softly as she cleaned his wound with wipes and tweezers._

"_Lies. Lies and slander." he deadpanned, making her roll her eyes._

"_I don't like it when you're in pain that I didn't cause. Holy..."_

"_Big, huh? I'm proud of it."_

_She gave him and the large chunk of glass a glare that could've blistered paint. In response, Marshall just gave her a cheesy grin until she snorted…_

His lips closed around her butterscotch pudding covered index finger and he opened his eyes to half mast.

"You know I love you because this shit's my favorite. Don't tell, okay?" she murmured with a jerk of her head towards the D-Bag.

"He's staring at your ass again."

"Probably because it's the size of the international space station."

"…or because it's soft, tight, and beautiful like the rest of you."

"You got a sick thing for pregnant chicks, Husband."

"I got a thing for you, Wife and it's not sick at all. I'll be more than happy to prove it once we're out of here."

"I'm holding you to that, Cowboy."


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Hi, peoples. _So_, I've officially lost all respect for USA Network, now. Apparently, the head honchos weren't satisfied with giving us all an _IPS_ rip-off, I've just heard on the grapevine that they've decided to cancel _Fairly Legal_, too. Bastards. Oh well. That's what fanfic's for and speaking of fanfic, I just read an article on Hypable explaining why at the end of the day the authors should appreciate us fanfic writers. It's an opinion article but it has merit and it made me smile. Since FFN's notoriously pissy about links and all that jazz, you guys have to type it in on Google and take a gander. Even the article's comments are good. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"What's gonna happen to him?"

"He'll be in protective custody in a prison of his choice sans here and Jersey."

"Contact?"

"Extremely limited. I suppose with a little maneuvering, you could…" Marshall implied gently.

"No.", she cut off swiftly. "I…I've said all I needed to. I've seen him again, burned those damned letters, and even got a two and a half bit explanation as to why he did what he did to everybody. That's closure, right? Just like Dr. Phil and those other schmucks crow about constantly."

"Closure doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt anymore, Mary."

"I know but I'm already a big hormonal keyed up mess. If I think too much about it, I'll start crying and I hate crying. It gives me a headache and it makes you worry about me. You do that enough as it is."

"I'm your partner, your best friend, your husband and your keeper. I'm supposed to worry about you and I don't mind doing it at all. You're worth the gray hairs and the stomach ulcer twenty-fold."

"Do you mean that or are you just trying to get laid?"

"Both.", he replied bluntly, making her laugh and set down her empty milk glass. Shifting carefully, she got a handful of his scarlet t-shirt and pulled him into a kiss. One of his hands slid under the pale gray shift she was wearing and he made a surprised noise against her lips as he felt nothing but skin.

"Mare?"

"Putting my tits turned udders in a bra feels awful and I'm not ruining any of my panties when my water breaks. Reap the benefits."

"Gladly."

She gasped and moaned lowly as he slid two fingers inside her, hissing at the tight but still fucking good fit. Her hungry hands shucked off his boxers and she pulled his hand away, sucking the fingers into her mouth as she took him in.

"_**Fuck**_…"

"_Gladly_.", she replied and they were off. The couch creaked, he grunted, she moaned, whimpered, and made all sort of noises, some of them kinda terrifying when she thought about them. Her hormones had turned her into a live wire, her need for sex 10 times stronger than before. Fortunately, Marshall's appetite for her was far from whetted and he seriously needed to talk to someone about his pregnant broad kink…the point was, sex was as essential to her as air these days and it was just so nice to have a man (Mann…) around to…

The scream that tore out of her made his eyes widen in surprise but there was a smile playing at his lips as he followed over the edge of orgasm…and the couch.

"Sorry! Oh my God, are you squished?"

"Mary, I like having you on me whether we're in bed, _**about**_ to be in bed, or _**thinking **_about being in bed. Or in this case on and over the couch. To answer your question, yes I'm squished but I don't want you to move ever. _Wow_…"


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: A combination of stomach upset and sheer laziness kept me from working today. Normally, I will get up and go no matter what, especially since it's only from 10 to 2 but…yeah. I'm glad you all are enjoying the chain of updates and I think I might implement it with a couple more stories so I can finish them before whatever apocalypse they're talking about this week happens. But, as for this chapter, it's not Pajama Time, Hammer Time, Adventure Time, or even Daylight Savings time. It's Apollonia time. Enjoy today's update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Her due date had been 4 days ago.

Mary stood in the steamy shower, trying to stay awake long enough to get clean. As promised, she had gone on maternity leave 3 weeks before and spent a lot of time doing nesting things. Folding baby clothes, organizing supplies, putting little outlet covers and those corner guards on the walls so the corners didn't hurt anyone…she had even taken up crocheting. It was a little difficult but it kept her mind occupied as she sat in front daytime court shows and ID Discovery. She had no idea what the hell her cobalt ( Horny Marshall…) blue and purple monstrosity was going to be in the end but she certainly knew she was going to…

Her lower abdomen gave a firm clench and she felt something inside her give way. Leaning to the side and looking down, Mary felt her eyes widen as she took in a thick, rich looking substance going down the drain.

_Amniotic fluid…Nia's in a sack like thing full of the stuff and it's supposed to keep her healthy and protected while she chills out on top of my bladder…okay, let's recap. I'm four days overdue, I'm looking at amniotic fluid while I'm naked in the shower with Cowboy currently across town, my gut's been hurting like a bitch since like 3AM and that means…_

"Shit.", she swore in a small voice.

Hopefully, she'd be able to get dressed before the real fun started.

_**/**_

"What's with the gloves?"

"I figured they would be a good idea in case you needed to break my hands. Where's everyone else?"

"They're on the way. Peter had a car thing in Roswell and Grandma Jinx made it into an outing. I would've gone with but…yeah."

"Yeah.", Marshall conceded while falling into step with her. He had been remarkably calm when he got her 'Thundercats are go' text at his desk. Stan and Eleanor, not so much. It wasn't a bad kind of not so much. After all, they were about to be grandparents/uncle and auntie/godparent guardians. It was pretty damned awesome. Still, the fact Eleanor had to give Stan a bag to breathe in was more than little amusing, as were her sharp but polite demands for him to 'put the pedal to the medal'.

Much to his surprise, he hadn't been able to hear his wife through the maternity ward doors nor had he seen a plucky young intern/nurse/janitor reduced to tears. In fact, he spotted her calmly walking up and down the hallway, an IV as a support. She had tied two hospital gowns together for full coverage and she had on the fuzzy lime green knee socks Brandi had bought for her a couple of months ago. She must've been in the shower when Nia decided to head for freedom because he could smell the rose/cinnamon body wash she had taking to using and her hair was wildly tangled…

"_**Ow**_…" she hissed and he grabbed her free hand, urging her to breathe deeply through the pain, none of that Lamaze nonsense. She sniffled softly and continued walking, leading him back to her room's doorway.

"You're surprisingly Zen about this, Mare. I expected…"

"Yelling, swearing to peel the paint, and me promising to rip your dick off by the roots?"

"Mm."

"There's still plenty of time for that and…**_shit_**…right now, I'm just glad you're here without something jacked up happening in the process. I half expected you to be across the state with an idiot or to get T-Boned by a drunk skunk on the way here. I need to lie down."

"Okay. Tell me what else you need."

"Go call your parents and bring me some ice chips. I'd say a shot of morphine, too but I don't think that would be a good idea for Nia."

"It wouldn't."

"Damn it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Good evening. 2 chapters left. I feel accomplished and sad all at the same time. Most of the sadness stems from when I read some my old A/Ns from my other IPS stories and this one and see the beginning of the end. Like I said before, there's gonna be two more one shots after this but I don't think I'll be doing another long haul fic for the fandom and that makes me sad. Maybe once I get regular access to Netflix (I'm planning to save and buy a laptop soon) again, I can renew the Muses. We'll see. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Two 4s."

"Three 5s."

"Four 6s."

"Bullshit."

"Pick up the cards."

"Gimme that damned deck, Poindexter. You rigged it."

"What's the magic word?"

Before she could reply, Mary hissed as another contraction hit right on time. A salmon and lemon scrubbed Marshall offered her his hand and she held on tightly, breathing as best she could. Apollonia was taking her sweet time coming out. She was only 3 centimeters dilated and while the contractions had pretty much evened out, they were getting longer and a hell of a lot more painful…

"_**Damn**_…" she groaned before leaning back against her stacked pillows. "I hope you enjoyed my pussy before this because I think it's gonna be for the junkyard by the end of this."

"I wouldn't bet the ranch on that. If it's even half as resilient as its owner…" he replied cheerfully.

"You're an idiot." she laughed weakly.

"I'm _**your**_ idiot."

There was a tapping at the door and Mary smiled as her mother-in-law came in. She was in pink and white polka potted pajamas and had on magenta cowgirl boots. Marshall met her halfway in a hug and the petite woman squeezed her non-IVed hand soothingly.

"I drove. Your dad was too flustered to do it but in the best way. How are my babies?" she inquired as she set down a small vase of lilacs.

"He's the rock of friggin' Gibraltar, Mom. As for me…I think getting shot hurts a little less than this shit."

"Nah, that shit hurts more because all you get is a bullet scar. At least with this shit, you get a baby to love and I get another grandbaby to spoil rotten. I met your momma, by the way. Nice lady. A little spastic but…"

"Yeah, you get used to it. Hey, can you go get her and my sister a couple of minutes?"

"Yep. I gotta check if Hoss ended up slugging that guy downstairs that cut me off, anyway. Stay with her, Marshall Jeremiah."

"Always, ma'am."

"Good boy."

_**/**_

"Dad."

"Son. How's she doing?"

"She's amazing."

"That she is. Don't tell the rest of them but she's my favorite daughter in law. Hands down."

"She'll be glad to hear that. She sent me out for more ice chips so…"

"I'll walk with you."

Marshall waited until Seth started moving and fell into step with him. The waiting area had been taken over by the family. Peter, Brandi, and Sammi were in the far corner, the little girl toddling between them. Jinx and his mother were engrossed in two different photo albums, an occasional 'aww' or giggle escaping one of them. Stan was knocked out asleep in a chair near the TV, Eleanor shaking with silent laughter as he snored to beat the band.

Mary was around 8 centimeters dilated and the epidural had barely taken the edge of the pain. She hadn't threatened to kill/maim/castrate him and the horse he rode in on but there was swearing, a whole lot of creative swearing and more gallows humor at the condition of her woman parts. They had played another couple of rounds of B.S. (he still won, even after she shuffled the deck twice…) and he played with her hair during a brief nap. Even sweaty, punchy, and crass, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

At least until he held their little girl…

"You shouldn't be nervous. You're a good man and a good husband. You'll fall into fatherhood nicely."

"It means a lot to hear that you think that way, dad."

"I don't think, I know. I may be piss poor at showing it 99% of the time but I am proud of you, Marshall and I have full confidence in you. I'm getting soft in my old age."

"In more ways than one. You need to lay off of Mom's cookies." he replied wryly, making his father laugh heartily.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: This is the last real chapter of this story. Chapter 32 is going be an into the future thing with Nia and Sammi as a teenagers and/or young adults. I'm trying to decide which one. The Muses will tell me tomorrow. I'd like to take the time now to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and sticking by this story and all the others. I write mainly to keep what little sanity I have left but it's always nice to know that there are other people out there that enjoy my scribbles too. Enjoy today's chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

_**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…**_

"Stop. You're doing great, Mary. I can see the top of her head." Kendra praised as she prepared to intercept a now lively Nia.

"_Is she bald? Me and Squish were bald_…"

"Nope, there's some very blonde and very thick hair on this one."

"_Are you sure it's not just my pussy?_" she inquired, making everyone laugh or stifle laughter.

"I'm a crotch doc, woman. I know the difference between pussy and baby. Push."

Mary screamed as she did so, holding onto Marshall's right hand as she felt a new burning pressure in addition to the contractions. A nurse helpfully put a mirror where she could see it and sure enough, she could see some very blonde hair. The hair became a head, shoulders, torso, and…

"And she's out!"

She was out. Their daughter was out and tiny and slimy and…pissed the fuck **_off_**. Mary couldn't help but laugh as indignant high wails began to fill the room, a result of a sudden wake up. Marshall was grinning madly, tears sliding down his face and she turned her head to him. Kendra delivered the placenta and went to tell their families. In the background, she could hear the other nurses singing 'Happy Birthday' softly and she sniffled. April 24th, 2012, 8:32PM, 10 pounds and 2 ounces, 14 inches long…

Mary carefully accepted the swaddled pink bundle and looked at her face. Her father's nose, her eye shape, his jaw line, her lips…a healthy blend of both of them…a healthy, tiny, fucking gorgeous blend of both of them.

"Hey, kid…I'm your mom."

She moved over and Marshall traced a trembling thumb over their daughter's wrinkled brow. Her little eyes moved towards him and Mary passed her to him carefully.

"That's your dad. He's good people. Dorky but good. And tough. He'll shoot the bastards if I can't get them first."

"Hi, sweetheart." Marshall croaked.

Nia snuffled and a nurse came over, asking for their little girl's name.

"Apollonia Rose Shannon-Mann." they told her in unison.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Marshall set her in the cradle nearby and pulled it as close to them as possible, putting himself between the door and both of them.

"Expecting someone?"

"No-one bad but…I might as well hit the ground running. Go to sleep. You've definitely earned it."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Aces. I love you."

"…love you, too…" she yawned before succumbing to slumber.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. Alas, the end. It's been a long road getting here and while much of my love for IPS has cooled, I still enjoyed writing this fic. Thank you all very much for your support, your care, and ideas and I hope to have the rest of the fics I promised up soon. There are more of my stories that need finishing and I've got many new ideas to match the added ships on my profile list. But, I promise it won't be too long a wait. Thanks again, everyone and enjoy the epilogue. With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Do you have boots for every day of the week?" 23 year old Alexander Paulson chuckled.

"Just about. What can I say, love? You can take the broad out of the southwest but you can't take the southwest out of the broad. Besides, I like the authoritative click-stomp gait and the way they accentuate my _**ass**_-ets."

"That and if you gotta Rochambou someone, it's like a million times worse."

"Damn fuckin' straight. Any guy looking to start some mayhem with me's gonna have a punctured scrotum for their troubles."

"What about me? What if_** I**_ wanna start some mayhem with you?"

"_**You**_, I don't mind but you sir, need to get all that dirty out of your eyes right now before my family gets here because I so don't want them catching us _**in flagrante de**_-gettin' it."

Apollonia grinned as her best friend of 5 and boyfriend of 2 years collapsed against the counter in helpless laughter. She had met Xander on the first day of term at college. He had been on the quad, watching bemusedly as a group of people ran around in a circle dressed in medieval-esque clothing. He stood at a solid 6'4 and the brows he had up were onyx, just like the curly mane of mop top on his head. He had been in a dark purple t-shirt, black jeans, and white flip flops, his luggage on the cart an assortment of bright colors. She had joined him matter of factly, making deep amber eyes shift to her.

"_Maybe if we're quiet and we hold still long enough, somebody will start doing it."_

He had answered her in a soft British accent a few beats of silence.

"…_that would be hot in an utterly unholy and disturbing way."_

And the rest was history.

"Your cousin's already had that dubious pleasure. Twice."

"Shit, don't remind me! Well, it was her own fault. She should've knocked or sent up a smoke signal or something and it's not like she was traumatized."

"But, I was. I can never look at South Dorm the same way again…or that upper storage area at the auditorium."

"Mmmm…I remember that…"

"Watch the sauce. It's starting to stick."

Sammi still teased her mercilessly about those times, just like the other things that happened over the years. Although, they were only children and legally cousins, they always acted like sisters. Sammi was the older, responsible one who would let her hair down but only when she was absolutely comfortable. Nia was bold, brash, crazy, and in your face. Yin and Yang, people referred to them. Sammi was a coroner out in San Jose and Nia was working with the white collar crime division of the Service. Xander was her partner.

"Is Sammi bringing Connor, too?"

"Yeah. He popped the question last week and they're gonna tell the family tonight. Aunt Brandi will cry, Dad will pretend not to cry until Mom calls him a Doofus, Grandpa Stan will do a covert background check on him after genuinely congratulating them, and Uncle Peter will just smile and ask when the wedding is and if she's pregnant and if she is, it's okay. Typical Shannon/Mann/Alpert brood shenanigans." she listed with a roll of her cerulean eyes

"Sounds like fun."

"More than a barrel of monkeys. Get the door. Wait."

She pulled by the arm into a deep hard kiss, his hands going to her blonde hair possessively as she pulled away with a purr.

"_**Now**_, you can get the door."

"You're gonna be the death of me, woman."

"You'll die with a very stupid and happy grin on your face."

"Damn straight."

**FIN.**


End file.
